


Can He Do To You The Things That I Do?

by Magnetism_bind



Series: A Reasonable Price [4]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 80's AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Arousal, BDSM, Beards (Facial Hair), Biting, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bruises, Bucky Has Two Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Comeplay, Complicated Emotions, Complicated Relationships, Developing Relationship, Double Penetration, Emotional Baggage, Emotions, Erotica, Escort Service, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Feelings, Figuring shit out, Filming, Flashbacks, Forced Orgasm, Friendship, Fucking Machines, Gags, Groping, Halloween, Halloween orgies, Halloween parties, Home-Video, Issues with Sex Work, Jealousy, Loki writes erotica, M/M, Making Out, Marks, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Teasing, Polyamory, Pool Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Support Groups, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tie Kink, Too Turned On To Function, Unresolved Emotional Tension, War Trauma, slow fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Threesomes and rough sex and Halloween parties oh my! Thor, Bucky and Steve navigate the start of a new relationship.Meanwhile Loki decides it's time he makes the acquaintance of Steve Rogers himself and the best way to do that, is to hire him.





	1. Chapter 1

_Late September_

Every morning Bucky thinks, 'This is it. This is the day I wake up.'

And every day so far, he hasn't. Every day, or just about every day, he wakes up next to Steve, or he sees Steve, or Steve calls him in the evening. On those nights Bucky will take the phone out to the patio and sit, watching the sunset with Steve's voice in his ear. It's peaceful, just being there with Steve.

Some of those nights Bucky knows Steve just needs time alone. He gets it. But other times he knows Steve is getting ready for a client or getting home from one. There are gaps in the conversation, pauses where he has to think about what to say, instead of the question lurking in his mind. _Who's fucking you tonight? _

The jealousy he has about Steve's work, and it is jealousy, even though he wishes he wasn't, Bucky keeps to himself. It's his problem and he knows it. It's ridiculous to feel jealous when he's dating the two (TWO, his brain screams, TWO OF THEM, how did you get so lucky, you dumb fuck?) hottest and generous men he's ever known. It doesn’t make sense, or at least he’s still trying to make sense of it before he talks about it.

He knows Thor is jealous when it comes to Loki; there's no getting around that. They haven't talked about it in a while, but he knows Thor is still thinking about Loki. Maybe he's even started looking into him. Bucky goes back and forth on whether he should ask or wait till Thor tells him. 

As for Steve, Bucky genuinely can't tell if he's jealous of anything or not. Presumably not, and there's no accounting for the slight disappointment Bucky feels about that. Like he wants Steve to be jealous or something. Which is dumb, because he's with both of them, and it's not like he wants Steve to be jealous of Thor, so much as...something. There’s something that aches inside him and he needs to figure that out too before he brings it up.

Half the time Bucky can't even decide what he wants so he keeps that shit to himself. He can handle his jealousy. Steve's a grownup and allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants, even if it is, well, fucking.

The nights Steve stays over are Bucky's favorites. He loves seeing Steve there in the mansion, whether it's stretched out on the sofa with a book, or in the pool, horsing around with Thor, or sprawled naked across the bed, smiling up at him. _Those nights_, Bucky thinks, _are the best_.

They're getting to know each other all over again, returning to the same rhythm, filling in the gaps as they go along. It’s slow going sometimes, but it’s worth it.

* * *

Early morning, Steve sits cross-legged on the patio, head bent over his sketchbook. 

"Hey." 

He looks up to see Bucky standing there in the doorway, yawning. "Hey." Steve can't help the smile that appears on his lips. Everything about Bucky makes him smile and he doesn’t care how much of a sap that makes him. Every day that he gets to see Bucky, just be around him, it's a fucking gift. Steve’s never gonna take that for granted ever again.

"You want coffee?"

"Yes please." Steve starts to get up but Bucky waves him off.

"I'll get it, stay where you are."

Steve sits back, but instead of finishing the sketch he had been working on, he quickly sketches Bucky as he was in the doorway just now, bare chest, jeans slung low on his hips, that delicious curve of his hipbone, tattoo bright and beautiful in the morning sun, hair falling over his sleepy eyes.

He's still shading Bucky's arm when Bucky comes back with two cups of coffee for them. 

Bucky glances at the sketch as he hands Steve his mug. "You're still sketching?" 

"Yeah...I started up again a few years ago." Steve hesitates and then holds it out so Bucky can see. "You don't mind, do you?" He’s used to sketching Bucky without permission. Now though, he should check before he does it.

"Why would I mind?" Bucky studies the sketch while he sips his coffee. "Steve, this is really good." Even he can see that, even though it's just a sketch of him.

Steve shrugs. "Thanks." 

Bucky passes the sketchbook back. "You've never thought about doing that seriously?"

"Not since before the war." Steve tells him."Ever since then.." He shrugs again, looks down at his coffee. "You know how it is.”

"I've still got that one sketch you did of me under the tree." Bucky says abruptly. "It's at the garage."

"Speaking of the garage," Steve sets his sketchbook aside. "When are you gonna show it to me?" He wants to see it and he wants to meet Sam.

"Any time you want." Bucky says. "What're you doing today?"

"I'm free till 6 o'clock." Steve tells him. "We could go now."

"Let me just put a shirt on." 

"Do you have to." Steve tells him lazily. 

Bucky looks down at himself and then at Steve, grinning slightly. "Oh, this works for you, huh?"

"Very much so." Steve loops his finger along the top of Bucky's jeans, tugging him closer so Steve can kiss him.

"We could always put off going to the garage." Bucky says hoarsely.

"Mmm, that's what I was thinking." Steve grins and then kisses him again.

* * *

It's nearly eleven by the time they do get to the garage, Steve riding on the back of Bucky's bike, hands on Bucky’s hips. Bucky parks the bike out front and Steve climbs off and looks at the garage.

"Well, this is it." Bucky gestures self-consciously.

"Buck, this is great." Steve looks around with admiration. “Seriously.”

"It's mostly Sam's doing." Bucky points out. "He's the one who got it up and going. He does the books. He's here-"

"Even when some people don't bother to show up when they're supposed to." Sam wanders out of the office.

Bucky has the good grace to look abashed and starts apologizing.

Sam just waves him off, looking at Steve. “Wondered when he was gonna bring you by.”

"You must be Sam." Steve holds out his hand.

"And you're Steve." Sam shakes his hand. "Heard a lot about you, man."

"You too." Steve tells him. It takes a moment for him to let go of Sam's hand. It’s silly perhaps to get emotional over a man he’s never met before, has no real connection with, except they survived the same war, and he knows Sam has been a real friend to Bucky.

Sam just puts his hand over Steve's and squeezes gently, like he knows exactly what Steve is thinking. 

Bucky clears his throat. "Anyway, I just telling Steve this place was all your doing."

"Bullshit." Sam says easily. "Bucky's the one who got us our first customer, the one who knew everything about cars."

He talks more about the history of the place while Bucky just shakes his head and says it’s not true. 

When a car drives up Bucky goes out to help the customer, saying it’s his turn while Steve wanders into the office. He spots the sketch on the board, right next to the photo. He studies it for a long time.

"That photo was the first thing he put up there."

Steve turns to see Sam leaning in the doorway, looking at the board over his shoulder.

Sam nods at the board. "He stuck the photo up, and then the sketch a month later when he found it in a book of yours."

"I remember doing that." Steve murmurs. It had been a hot afternoon. Bucky had been reading under the tree. Steve hadn't been able to resist drawing him. 

He looks at Sam. "It seems absurd to say thank you. For being there for him."

Sam shrugs. "It's been a pleasure, for the most part."

Steve grins. "Well, anyway. Thank you."

"I'm glad you're back." Sam says simply. "I diddn't think he was ever gonna get over you."

Steve swallows. He nods and looks at Sam.

"I figure you already know that." Sam looks at him. "But just in case."

"I'm not getting over him either." Steve says finally. He reaches out and touches his thumb to the sketch. 

"Good." Sam says. He looks at Steve for a long. moment. "You got somewhere you're going?"

Steve knows what he's talking about. He nods finally. "I haven't been in a while, but I'm going soon."

"Good." Sam says again. “It’ll help, man.”

"Hey, Sam, you got the paperwork on that corvette?" Bucky appears in the doorway. He grins at Steve. 

"Yeah, yeah," Sam goes to the desk. "Here you go."

"I gotta get going." Steve says, "But thanks."

"Stop by anytime." Sam offers his hand again and Steve shakes it.

'I'll see you later, okay." Steve tells Bucky as he heads out the door.

"Yeah." Bucky say, and then leans in and kisses him, simply because he can. He’s whistling while he goes back to work.

* * *

In spite of his calm in the face of Heimdall's visit, it leaves Loki feeling on the verge of almost rattled. He dislikes lawyers; they always think they're clever than he is, which they're not. Heimdall is different though. He’s no ordinary lawyer, and he’s been keeping Thor out of scrapes ever since his racing career took off. The fact that he came personally to warn Loki, or threaten him, depending on how you viewed it, meant something. If only Loki knew what.

It also doesn't help that his mother has called again. Apparently she finally told Thor that Loki was in town. "I know I said I wouldn't." There's apology in every word she utters but Loki's still silent.

"It doesn’t matter," he tells her finally. "I already ran into him. He knows I'm here."

There's a moment of silence and then the question, the quiet plea he always dreads. "Loki, just this once..."

"He doesn't want to see me." His voice is harsh and he regrets it immediately. She doesn’t deserve that. “I’m sorry.”

"How can you be so sure?" She murmurs. When he doesn't answer, she sighs. "I wish you would tell me what caused the falling out between you. Surely it's been long enough that you could put it behind you."

"It'll never be behind us." Loki says bleakly. 

He ends the call at last, and sits there, wishing there was some way he could get her to understand that reconciliation between Thor and himself is simply not possible. 

He takes refuge at last at his desk, going back to the scene he had left off at last time. 

The novel at least is coming along in its usual fashion. Days go by without him writing and then he’ll get a spurt of inspiration and spend all night writing. Last time he had written in a fiancee character for Christopher and named him James almost without realizing it. Once he had though, he took the greatest delight in making Christopher bemoan his forthcoming alliance with the arrogant, handsome, and utterly insufferable James. It only made him turn all the more towards Thomas, his lowly but beloved lover. 

But even the escape writing the fictional sexual adventures usually offers is lacking at times. He needs more stimulation. It's nearly time to schedule another session with Lorraine. He wants to put it off as long as possible though. The last few sessions have been more intense, and more intimate. She's so good at what she does, but Loki knows he can't grow dependent on her. That would never do, and deep down, Loki knows it isn't enough in the long term. For now though, it will suffice.

* * *

It’s like there are two Steves, Bucky reflects by the pool. One of them is the man he could have imagined Steve, the Steve he knew growing up, the Steve he would have bet on with everything he had, becoming. That’s the Steve in the jean shorts stretched out reading by the pool, sunglasses, bare chested and beautiful. The other Steve is like a secret identity. Mysterious. Secretive. Sexy, yes, Bucky admits that reluctantly. But he’s a mystery. Bucky still doesn’t really understand why he does what he does, but he’s trying to come to terms with it, or at least that Steve seems alright with it. That’s gotta be enough for now. Steve’s happy with it.

Sometimes Bucky still can’t believe Steve is actually here. That he’s been here in LA for years now, that Bucky could have walked right past him down the street. He’d have recognized him, he would have clocked the hot bearded guy in a second, but all the same.

It’s killing him how good Steve looks now. His shaggy hair falling over his face as he leans back in the lawn chair, that beard that Bucky can still feel against his cheek. He had no idea how much he’d love kissing a man with a beard but it’s a good thing he does like it, cause it looks so good on Steve, Bucky doesn’t want him to ever shave. Between him and Thor, he’s gonna have permanent beard burn all over his body and he doesn’t even care. 

Bucky hitches his sunglasses up a notch as he sucks in his breath, Damn, this summer's gonna be the death of him. Or more specifically, tall blonde men are gonna be the death of him. Steve in cutoff jean shorts is something straight out of Playgirl. They leave off at the upper thigh and leave nothing to the imagination. Not that Bucky has to imagine it anymore, but if this was before, this would have straight up killed him. Steve’s thighs alone deserve to be worshiped, kissed and bitten and licked. He wants to rub his whole face into Steve’s thighs and just breathe in the sun sweetened scent of him until he can’t smell anything else. When he does die, Bucky decides, he wants to go with his face buried in Steve’s thighs.

"Whatcha thinking?" Steve asks lazily, his eyes still closed.

"How much it woulda killed me before, you looking like that.” Bucky murmurs.

Steve tilts his head back, lifting his sunglasses on top of his head. “What do you mean?”

Bucky shifts uncomfortably. “You know what I mean. How we didn’t know back then that we were both... y'know...queer.” He sighs. “What I would have wanted to do then, I’d have been too afraid."

Steve’s quiet for a moment and then he says, “So show me now What would you have done back then?"

That’s the thing, Bucky knows and still can’t believe. All the things he’s always dreamed of, he can do now. He can tell Steve about them. He can do them with Steve. 

"Well, for starters, I’d do this." Bucky moves over to straddle his lap right there on the lawn chair. He feels Steve instantly respond and grins at him. 

Steve’s hands settle on his hips, thumbs stroking into the curve of Bucky’s hips. “What else?” Steve murmurs.

All this time Thor’s in his speedo, watching from his place in the pool, lazily treading water.

“This.” Bucky leans in to kiss him slowly, just enjoying the feel of Steve under his fingertips, the brush and slide of his tongue against Bucky’s. Steve’s hands warm and lazy on his skin. He can feel Steve growing harder and Bucky just rubs slowly against him until Steve’s breath hitches. 

“Bucky.” 

“I want to suck you.” Bucky murmurs into his mouth. “I wanna suck your dick, Steve.”

Steve just looks at him. “You know I’m not gonna stop you.”

“Good.” Bucky gives him one more kiss on the lips.

He looks over to where Thor is. Now Thor’s floating lazily in the water, just watching them, acting as though he’s only semi paying attention. It would be a lot more believable without his cock giving him away. Besides, Bucky wants him to pay attention. He wants to enjoy this freedom they have, here on this beautiful late autumn day, to make the most of it and to fuck as long and as much as they want.

“Thor.” He calls. 

“Yeah?”

“Come here.” 

Bucky crawls down between Steve’s spread thighs, one foot on either side of the deck chair. He pops the button on Steve’s shorts, drawing the zipper down. He looks up at Steve, again making sure this is okay and Steve nods, his eyes intent on Bucky’s face.

He takes Steve in his mouth, kneeling right there upon the deck chair, the sun on his back. 

Thor comes up behind him, water glistening on his skin. “Well, this is a pleasing picture. What would you like me to do?”

With his free hand, Bucky, just tugs his own shorts down and spreads his legs, wiggling his ass at him. He’s confident Thor won’t need more encouragement than that and he’s right.

Thor’s hands settle on his ass and Bucky draws off to lick around Steve’s reddened tip. 

“I think I want to taste you first.” Thor murmurs and then his mouth is between Bucky’s cheeks and Bucky groans, nearly choking on Steve’s dick as he takes him down again.

“S’not fair.” He mutters around the cock in his mouth. Thor knows what that does to him. His own dick pulses between his legs, hungry for attention. 

Thor chuckles against his ass. “I never said anything would be fair.”

Bucky groans as his tongue pushes inside, fucking him with sinuously agonizing strokes. Meanwhile Bucky keeps sucking at Steve’s tip until Steve groans in frustration, spreading his legs out, letting his thighs fall open.

“Bucky.”

“What?” Bucky pulls off. 

“Stop teasing.”

Bucky grins, and then he looks at Steve. “Make me.”

Steve’s eyes narrow in understanding and he reaches for Bucky’s head, pushing him down towards his crotch. “Suck it.” And Bucky flushes happily at the rush of pleasure that shoots through him with Steve saying those words.

He takes him all the way inside, still hungry for more.

Steve meets Thor’s eyes over Bucky’s back and he makes a gesture. Thor understands at once and sits back. Bucky whines for a moment and then he feels the press of Thor’s dick against him, and fuck yes, that’s what he wants to be filled from both ends. He pushes back and Thor laughs.

“So eager.” He grips Bucky’s hips as he positions himself. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you are thoroughly fucked.” He keeps his word as he thrusts inside Bucky with one smooth stroke.

Bucky whimpers again, this time. it’s too much, Thor’s cock thrusting lazily inside him, Steve’s dick filling his mouth, Steve’s hand resting on his head, stroking his hair. He’s being touched and filled and fucked and his eyes close, letting himself fall and float into the sheer pleasure of this.

“Do you want me to come down your throat?” Steve murmurs, fingers still stroking Bucky’s hair. “Would you like that?”

Bucky nods, nearly choking in his haste to answer. Steve’s hand tightens, dragging him closer, till his nose is buried in the dark golden hair at Steve’s groin. Bucky breathes deep, groaning as he feels Steve’s body tremble and shake, and then hot waves spill down his throat, and he swallows it all down, gasping as he finally slips Steve from between his lips.

He opens his eyes to see Steve just lying there, thighs still spread, dick sticking out of his shorts, sunglasses still on top of his hair. Bucky’s dick throbs. He presses a kiss into Steve’s sunwarmed thigh. God, he loves him so much.

“Do you wanna come?” Steve asks next.

“Yes.” Bucky moans. Thor’s still moving inside him, but neither of them have touched Bucky’s dick yet.

Steve grins behind his shades. “Hey, Thor.” He makes a gesture at him and before Bucky knows what’s happening Thor’s pulled out and leaned down. He flips Bucky around with no trouble at all. He’s presented with the sight of Thor’s very erect dick, glistening and waiting for his mouth. 

And Steve’s fingers sink playfully inside his hole.

“Go on.” Thor tells him. “Suck my cock.”

Bucky wraps his mouth around it, groaning as Steve pushes two fingers inside him, up to the knuckle, curling them and nearly making his knees buckle. His cock’s throbbing, pulsing, leaking slowly between his legs and Steve reaches between his legs to stroke his balls.

“What if we got you a little cage?” He muses. “A nice little cage for your hungry cock? That would just keep you like this for hours, until we decided to let you come.”

Bucky groans at the picture of it. They would too. They’d keep him like that. It would be awful, far worse than Thor just keeping him on the brink for hours, and yet the idea of it makes him even hotter. 

“What a good idea.” Thor murmurs. He reaches down to cup Bucky’s chin, forcing him to look upwards, mouth still stuffed full of Thor’s dick. “Would you like that?” 

Bucky whimpers. Steve strokes his balls again, still avoiding his dick and then presses another finger inside Bucky before he leans down and starts to eat him out. His beard rubs against Bucky’s already sensitized ass. Bucky’s knees tremble violently. He’s so fucking close now. Thor grips his hair tightly and effectively starts fucking Bucky’s mouth with his dick. Bucky’s skin is burning hot, flooded with arousal, it would take one touch to his dick to make him come.

Thor pulls off just as he’s about to come, still holding Bucky by the hair as he strokes his cock, shooting all over Bucky’s face, spilling over his parted lips, inside on his tongue, across his nose and cheeks. There’s come dribbles down his chin. There’s even come in his eyelashes and Thor just smiles at the sight.

He loosens his grip on Bucky’s hair and steps back. “Now there is a sight.” He reaches for the camera he left on the table from earlier and takes a picture.

Bucky’s still hunched on all fours gasping as Steve finally emerges from between his ass cheeks. “Please, goddamnit, the both of you.” 

“Oh, you want to come?” Steve asks innocently.

“Yes, would you like that?” Thor’s tone is just as innocent.

“Fuck you both.” Bucky pants.

“Now there’s an idea.” Thor says. “Do you think you could?”

Bucky stares at him, and then heat threatens to overwhelm his whole body at Thor’s saying. 

“He’s already been stretched.” Steve points out. His fucking shades are back on as he looks down at Bucky’s spread hole in front of him. “Would you like that? Both of us inside you?” His thumb dances along Bucky’s rim playfully 

“You’re not hard again yet.” Bucky says, and then Steve just laughs. 

“You think that’s not enough to make me hard again?”

It’s true, he can feel Steve’s arousal already swelling against his thigh. He looks up at Thor. “if you can get it up again this soon, I’m gonna punch you in the dick.”

Thor just smirks. He takes himself in hand and Bucky watches in amazement as it hardens before his eyes.

“Stay right here.” Steve pats his ass for a moment. “Don’t go anywhere.”

“Where the fuck would I go?” Bucky moans, watching them as they go into the house. He trembles a little, thinking about they’re planning to do. Can he actually take them both at the same time? One of their cocks alone is already large enough to fill him to bursting. Two is probably gonna kill him, but what a way to go.

* * *

They come back with lube, and from the way Thor kneels down to kiss him, smelling freshly of mouthwash, Bucky knows they rinsed their mouths as well. 

Now he balances on fours as they kneel behind and in front of him on the lawn chair. 

“You first.” Steve says. 

‘”No, after you.” Thor says generously.

“Somebody stick a dick inside me.” Bucky groans.

“As you wish.” Steve says, thrusting inside easily. They'd stopped using condoms a week or so after Steve had started coming around regularly. At first Steve had been resistant, saying he wanted Bucky and Thor to be comfortable and to know things were safe.

"You use protection with your clients, don't you?" Bucky had asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Then you can go bare with us." Maybe it's selfish, but Bucky wants that part, wants that to be his, and Thor's. 

Now with how Steve feels inside him, hot and hard and entirely him, he's so glad they made that call.

“It’s easier with him like this.” Thor reaches for Bucky, lifting him against himself, placing him between them both, his chest pressed to Thor’s, Steve’s chest to his back. Steve nods in agreement, thrusting into him once more as Bucky’s hands settle on Thor’s chest, holding himself steady.

It only starts to hit Bucky what they’re doing when Thor presses in, slick and aroused, beside Steve’s dick. Bucky’s panting helplessly, gripping Thor’s shoulders now with both hands. It’s too full. Too much. They’re rubbing his prostate repeatedly and he sees stars even before his cock starts trembling and he comes violently, helplessly, spilling between their joined bodies. 

They both keep moving inside him until he’s spent, and even then afterwards until Bucky’s moaning again, cock too sensitive to do anything but twitch helplessly. The feeling of them both coming inside him makes him shout hoarsely until he can't even pretend to hold himself up any more and leans back against Steve's chest.

Thor kisses him on the lips and Steve kisses his shoulders, still propping him between them as they slowly ease out of him. 

Bucky lies back against Steve’s chest as they recline on the deck chair. He can feel the come dripping out of him, both them, and he doesn't give a fuck.

“How was that?” Steve asks, kissing his shoulder again.

“Better than my imagination.” Bucky murmurs. His eyes close. He’s spent and exhausted and christ, he’s gonna be sore tomorrow, but right now he just feels smug and satisfied down to his bones.

Thor just laughs and leans over to press a kiss to his stomach before diving back in the pool. They just sit there, watching him swim, golden skin gleaming in the afternoon sun. 

* * *

Loki taps his fingers on the desk as he waits. 

"Yes?"

"Do you have an opening tonight?" His eyes are on the city skyline, watching the afternoon haze. That little session at the pool was tortuous enough that he finally makes the call to Lorraine. He can’t get the sight of Barnes being fucked between those two beautiful blonde bodies out of his head. 

"Loki."

There's an undercurrent to her tone that makes him straighten slightly in his seat. "Yes...mistress?"

A pause and then she says, "I can fit you in, but only if you come by the club."

Loki frowns. He dislikes the club, or rather he dislikes it for these sessions. It's too public, even in a closed room. He prefers his apartment for these intimate of times. If he were ever going to be put on display…he shuts that thought down. There is no one he would allow to do that, no one who cares to do it…

“I would prefer for you to come to my apartment." He starts.

"This is not about what you prefer." Lorraine says crisply. "If you would like to schedule an appointment where I come to your apartment instead that can be arranged, but if you wish to see me tonight, you will come to the club."

Loki sighs inaudibly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." He pauses for a half second. "Very well, I will come to the club this evening."

"Good. Be there at eight o'clock sharp and report to my personal playroom."

"Yes, mistress."

"And Loki." 

"Yes, mistress?"

"Wear the green silk tie."

He swallows tightly. "Yes, mistress."

The green silk tie is only used in their most extreme sessions. It tells him what sort of night it will be, but it's what he needs. Thor is clearly going to keep the blonde escort around to please Barnes, they're all fucking each other and frankly Loki is livid about that. 

* * *

Loki arrives at the club precisely on time. He’s wearing a severe black suit with the green tie as instructed, as well as the black collar, hidden underneath his shirt collar.

He moves quickly through the club exterior, having no desire to speak with anyone here. He catches one or two admiring glances, but for the most part people are focused on their own entertainment. 

As he reaches the hallway that leads to the private rooms, he catches sight of Lorraine seated at one of the booths in the main room. She’s sitting with a brunette woman in a sweeping off the shoulder burgundy dress that exposes all but the nipples of her breasts. The woman is smiling, face cupped in her hand as she gazes at Lorraine and Lorraine is sitting just a fraction too close for mere casual acquaintances. 

Loki watches them for a moment, intrigued by this insight into her private life, before he continues down the hall.

He tells the receptionist his appointment and she directs him into the room. Inside the padded walls the noise of the club recedes and Loki exhales softly. 

He looks around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the cross at the other end of the room. During the time that he’s been coming to Lorraine for such needs as these, she has only put him on the cross a handful of times. 

He turns his back on it and starts undressing. 

When the door enters and Lorraine comes in, he is kneeling by the bench, hands behind his back, nude except for the black collar. The tie is laid out on the bench beside him.

Lorraine is wearing a simple sleeveless black pantsuit with a plunging neckline. A golden pendant rests between her breasts. He hair is pulled up, and Loki feels a moment’s relief. 

He waits.

She moves to stand before him, and touches his chin lightly, tilting his head back to face her. Her eyes search his face for a moment, and Loki resists the urge to lick his lips. As much as she knows of his obsession with Thor, she doesn’t know the entire truth of it, nor does he have any idea to tell her. He wants only this brief escape, a distraction from the torment of his own obsession. 

“The cross, I think.” She says at last, releasing his chin. “But first.” She goes to the set of black mahogany cabinets and opens one. 

She brings back a thick gag. Loki tries not to react, but he dislikes them so intensely. 

“For the first part of our session, you will wear the gag.” Lorraine tells him. “For the second, I will let you whimper and sob because it pleases me.”

She places the ball in his mouth and fastens the gag at the back of his head.

Loki swallows reflexively. It weighs on his tongue and he resists the urge to spread his legs, feeling his cock start to stiffen.

“Go to the cross.”

Loki waits beside the cross where she places a cock ring on him. Her touch is cool and impersonal, and Loki wonders how she is so good at this when she clearly has no to little desire for the male body.

Lorraine reaches up to toy with one of his nipple rings. “I saw these last time, and wondered what made you get them.” She tugs it lightly, watching Loki struggle not to react. “I approve of course, but now I’ll have to play with them as well.”

She fixes a chain between the rings, linking them, and then another chain that runs down to the cock ring as well. Then she brings out a small pair of weights, attaching them to the rings.

Loki moans behind the gag. Between the weights now tugging at his nipples, and the fact that every time he moves, they sway and tease his cock as well, he’s thoroughly ready to be fucked and yet he knows that will not happen for some time. It will be a long evening. He can’t wait.

“Face the cross.” 

Loki does, sucking in a tight breath as she fastens the leather restraints around his wrists and ankles. His weighted nipples press into the leather of the cross and his groan is lost in the gag.

Now Lorraine brings out her paddle. It’s Loki’s least favorite spanking implementation even though the afterglow of it is perfect. The paddle itself makes him feel like a child being punished for being naughty. The first time she had paddled him with him stretched over her lap still makes him aroused by the memory. She had spanked him till he came simply from that alone.

Tonight he knows she’s not going to spank him that long. At least, he doesn’t believe she will. 

“I’ve thought about putting you on display.” She says conversationally. “The audience would adore you.”

Loki squirms automatically at the thought, though he tries to restrain the instinctive reaction. As much as he enjoys the idea of being watched, there’s only one person he has ever wanted to display him. Only one man he would ever do that for, only one man he would even allow to do that to him and that man has no idea Loki even dreams of it. Lorraine knows he has no interest in it, beyond the talking about it, for now she does not open the curtains that would reveal the room to the club. 

Instead she preps a plug and slips it inside Loki, the flared end protruding from his hole like a small blossoming black flower.

He waits, in weighted silence for the paddle.

The first blow rocks him forward and he gasps mutely. The second one barely gives him any time to recover at all. The heat from it is just hitting him when the blow comes and he moans helplessly, wrists straining in his restraints. The weights pull and sway. His cock throbs. 

Lorraine is careful not to spank directly over the end of the plug, but all the same Loki is desperately aware of it with every blow. It fills him in a dull, unsatisfying sort of way. He needs more. He craves more.

Ten blows leave him panting and his ass on fire. 

Lorraine sets the paddle aside and reaches up to toy with one of the weights. “These must feel delicious.” She murmurs, pulling gently, watching Loki whimpering mutely, his nipples taut and pinked. She toys with the weight at his cock and his buttocks tighten around the plug hungrily. He would open so easily for her if she were to fuck him now.

He closes his eyes as the paddle strikes his skin again, his agonized groan buried deep in the gag. Her hand is cool against his burning skin when she’s done and then she reaches down between his legs, pressing against the plug, playing with it, playing with him as though he's merely a toy for her amusement.

* * *

Loki’s sweating when she finally sets the paddle aside for good. 

Lorraine undoes the restraints and has him position himself with his back against the cross this time. His ass burns against the leather, but it’s a satisfying burn.

She reaches for her flogger and Loki sucks in a breath. His nipples are already well sensitized from the weights. They throb as he watches her drag the flogger over her palm, testing it.

She brushes the leather tip over his cock, playfully, back and forth until he’s straining again in his bonds. 

She removes the weights and for a moment he sags in a relief of mixture and disappointment. Before she reaches for her next toy. Two tiny silver clamps that make Loki’s mouth go dry and his nipples harden more in anticipation. She attaches them, flicking his nubs until they’re pert and perfect. 

Now she removes the chain as well, and instead reaches for a leather strap she attaches to the cock ring, and then brings up to attach to the clamps. The pressure is amazing and Loki gasps behind his gag. The leather forces his aroused cock up even higher and the clamps squeeze and drag at his aching nipples. 

He closes his eyes for a moment. He wishes the gag were gone, and yet he’s grateful for it again, not wanting to hear his own desperate need. If only it were Thor playing with him like this, if only Thor understood how much Loki wanted him to take him to bed and fuck him and lo…

Loki catches himself, angry that his thoughts ventured in that direction here, now, when he’s come here to be distracted from Thor. There is no thought of love between Thor and him. Thor will never love him.

But what is the harm in thinking about him fucking Loki? Punishing him until he screams for more, for Thor to fuck him until he can’t stand on his own two feet. Loki will never let that fantasy go. He will never let the dream of Thor go. How can he? When it’s all Loki has in the world?

Loki opens his eyes. 

Lorraine turns to face him now, a small smile on her lips. 

She teases his nipples first, just with the brush of the leather over his already overstimulated nipples. Loki strains against the gag as she whips his left nipple. It stings so beautifully and he wants to sob. She does the same with the right nipple until the clamps are swinging to and fro from the motion, sending a shooting spike of arousal all the way down to Loki’s imprisoned cock.

“I could play with these for hours.” Lorraine rubs the leather lightly over his left nipple again. “They’re a delight.” 

She keeps him like that for a while longer. Loki has lost track of time. His cock is achingly hard, his nipples raw and smarting. He wants to stay like this forever; he wants to come so badly he feels he will die without it. 

* * *

At last Lorraine undoes his wrist and ankle restraints and leads him by the leather shaft around his cock over to the bench. 

“Lie on your back.” 

Loki does, and she ties his wrists above his head, before moving lower, positioning his legs until his ass rests right at the end of the bench, his thighs tied wide and open, his hole open and exposed. She pulls the plug out and sets it aside. Next, she finally removes the gag and Loki breathes a sigh of relief, even as he knows what’s coming next. Now, finally, she will fuck him. Loki licks his lips eagerly as she steps into the side room for a moment.

His ass stings after the whipping. The thought of getting fucked on top of that is painfully pleasurable. He can hardly wait. Until he turns his head and sees what she’s bringing out.

“Please.” No, no, he can’t take it.

“I had a feeling this would be an intense session earlier when you called.” Lorraine tells him. “So I thought I’d give you the fucking I believe you deserve.” 

The broad cock of the machine stares back at him. Loki eyes it with loathing. It’s a large dildo, not the Thor one of course, that’s safely back at his apartment, but large enough all the same. He’ll feel it deep inside him. He won’t be able not to think about Thor, it will be all he can think about and he won’t be able to escape, just like it was at the hotel, that weekend he was so happy and so heartbroken. He pulls helplessly at his restraints. 

Lorraine eyes him and then reaches for the green tie. She places it over his head, blindfolding him, trying it behind his head. Loki lies there a moment, adjusting to the darkness as it seeps over him. 

And then she presses the button. The arm of the machine starts moving. The thick head brushes against his entrance, just teasing him.

Loki grits his teeth, he refuses to be coaxed into arousal by a machine. It’s not Thor, it will never be Thor. No one will ever measure up to his brother. No one ever could. Though, for a moment, his thoughts drift to the blonde escort, with the sizable cock. 

Lorraine watches a moment longer, and then presses another button. It thrusts deep into Loki’s ass, making him cry out, no gag to protect his longing, his hunger now. There’s only a relentless steady thrusting deep inside him, every single thrust making him moan which he hates, and he knows Lorraine knows that too. Why oh why hasn’t she given him the dignity of being gagged to keep him from sounding like a fucking whore?

Sweat beads his forehead and chest. His own cock is still swollen with arousal, protruding upward against his chest by the leather strap, still holding him delicately in place.

Lorraine draws closer, inspecting him. She runs a cool fingernail up the reddened length of his cock. 

“I know you want the gag.” She says softly. “But I want you to hear yourself, listen to the sound of your own desire and desperation.”

Loki glares in the direction of her voice. “What makes you think I’m desperate –“

A pinch to his right nipple makes him howl.

“Don’t think you can goad me into gagging you either. For your insolence, you will be punished, but your tongue will remain unrestrained.”

Instead she takes out the light flogger, brushing it over his stomach. Instinctively Loki tries to close his legs, and can’t. She swats his cock and he screams. On top of his burning arousal, on top of the machine fucking into him, it’s too much. Tears well up in his eyes. His cock is leaking. She swats him again and a third time. It stings so sweetly and he can’t close his legs. He lies there, letting the pain blossom and fade and rise again. 

The machine slows to a dull regular thrusting, pulling out and then easing back in again. His balls ache, heavy and full.

Lorraine strokes her fingertips down his cock and up again before she pinches the head lightly, making him shriek. She gives him one final swat with the flogger and then puts it aside.

She pushes a button and the machine speeds up its thrusts into a steady relentless fucking. Loki closes his eyes as he pictures Thor standing between his legs. Thor having bound him here so he could take Loki whenever he desires, and he would desire it plenty. But he would also make Loki wait for it, beg for his cock and then only when he was satisfied that Lok had waited long enough, only then would he let Loki have the full attention of his cock.

Loki’s whole body shakes with the tremors of his orgasm, his cock spilling helplessly over his own stomach and chest. He breathes in dryly, still biting back a sob. He waits for her to turn the machine off as she removes the tie and he blinks up at her.

Instead Lorraine looks down at him. “I know you can come again.” She slows the machine’s rhythm but doesn’t turn it off.

Loki stares at her. “You can’t be serious.” His come is still drying on his stomach. 

Lorraine smiles. She undoes the clamps from his nipples and removes the leather strap from the cock ring. She slips the cock ring off and Loki breathes a sigh of relief once more.

She leans over him, reaching for the chain still fastened to the rings in his nipples. She tugs it upward lightly and Loki moans. 

Every tug at his nipples is painful, agonizingly stimulating and arousing as fuck. She’s going to force this orgasm from him no matter what, and his body surrenders to her at last.

When it comes, it’s a slow, tortuous orgasm spilling forth from his cock, but all the same, he comes a second time at her command.

* * *

Afterwards Lorraine lets him use her private shower. Loki takes his time in there. He wants to be entirely himself again before he takes his leave. It had indeed been a particularly intense session. But he can’t deny that that was exactly what he wanted, what he needed. He aches all over; he feels depleted and restored all in one breath. 

Still, this can’t go on. Somehow he knows this, even as he turns to Lorraine, he knows it can’t continue. He’s been seeing her for well over a year, and it was never intended to be this long. It was supposed to be a temporary indulgence. From the very first session when she had bound him and whipped him and made him come him so hard it took him a week to recover he had known she was a very rare dom, and so he had kept seeing her.

But now, Loki sighs.

He gets dressed slowly and goes out into her lounge, his hair still damp from the shower, slicked back behind his ears.

Lorraine is sitting there, legs curled up on the sofa, drinking a cocktail. There is a drink waiting for him as well.

Loki accepts it, sitting down opposite her on the sofa.

“I think we need to have a talk.” Lorraine says quietly.

Loki’s pulse speeds up. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. He’s supposed to be the one deciding when they're done. Not her.

“What?”

“For some time now, I can’t help noticing that your obsession with Thor is a huge trigger in your fantasies, in your sexual enjoyment, and simply your desires themselves.” She pauses. “And I don’t care that he’s your adopted brother either. That’s not the point. The point is, it’s unhealthy to obsess over someone like this.”

“Says the dominatrix who just had me chained to a cross.” Loki sneers.

“Please wait until I’m finished.” Lorraine says calmly. “As I said, I am not offering any judgment here, Loki. I say this as a close companion… and as I would like to think, as a friend.” She pauses again there, no doubt noting the way his lips curl faintly at the use of the word _friend._

Lorraine leans forward. “If you don’t do something, whether it’s leave this city and leave Thor behind, or confess the way you feel to him, either one, believe me when I say, I don’t care which it is, but if you don’t do something, this obsession will swallow you whole until there’s nothing left.”

There’s true concern in her eyes, and in her voice, and that’s the only reason that Loki doesn’t immediately respond as viciously as his instincts want to. Instead he takes a sip of his martini and sets the glass aside before speaking.

“I’m going to give you the rare privilege of telling you the complete truth. Something I don’t always do.” There’s the faintest smile upon his lips. “I have no interest in ridding myself of this obsession. It’s part of me, and it’s the only true emotion I will ever completely experience.”

“I hope that’s not true.” Lorraine murmurs. 

Loki starts to speak and she shakes her head. “I didn’t mean it like that. I meant.” She pauses, and looks at him, almost sympathetically. “I hope someday you tell Thor how you feel.”

“I do thank you for your concern.” His voice is low, and without the artifice or sarcasm that usually accompanies it. Lorraine straightens up a little at hearing it.

“I do. But I’ve known the depths of my obsession for some time. It’s been there, lurking, whispering to me at night, all my life. And the truth is, I have no desire to be free of it.” He leans forward, facing her openly, clasping his hands between his knees as he speaks. “I don’t expect you to understand, I don’t expect anyone to understand.” He thinks of his adopted parents, of Frigga and Odin and what they would do, how they would feel if they know of his desires for Thor. “My obsession with Thor…my _feelings _for Thor are simply part of me, as necessary as a lung, it keeps me breathing. I need it. I don’t know who I would be without it.” He takes a deep breath. “And I don’t want to. So if you’re saying you can’t see me anymore, I understand.”

“What I’m saying is it’s gotten a little emotionally messy for me.” Lorraine says carefully and Loki has to smile faintly. 

“That is an understatement.”

She nods. “So yes, I think it is better if we take a break for a while. But I do sincerely want you to be happy.”

Loki blinks. “That is very kind.” He hadn’t expected anything like that, and he feels a surge of unexpected gratitude towards her for everything, and for this gesture. It's unsettling. He's not entirely comfortable with it.

“In the meantime,” Lorraine lifts her glass. “To our desires.”

Loki smiles back, raising his glass in return. “Our desires.”

* * *

“There’s some pretty good stuff in here.” Darcy says. “This one has a threesome with two astronauts and an alien queen.”

“What?” Thor lowers the one he was reading through and stares at her. 

“What, it’s hot.”

“Darcy, you’re supposed to be cataloguing these, not assessing the sexual attributes.” Frankly he hadn’t expected the variety in Loki’s writing to be so…inventive.

She shrugs and leaves the tab on the spot with the story and moves on to the next. Thor can’t help eyeing it though. Alien queen? That’s sci-if stuff which is fine, but the two guys was what made it interesting. 

He’s always been curious as whether Loki had ever ended up being interested in women or not. So far simply from the writing, he hasn’t been able to say for sure. His brother is, unsurprisingly, a very good writer. 

Darcy finishes up sorting the stacks of magazines she’s acquired for him so far and goes off to finish running her myriad of errands for the day. He listens to the door close distantly and flips through another magazine. This one has a Greek god coming down from Olympus to fuck a mortal prince.

Thor tosses the magazine aside with a growl of frustration. He really doesn't need to read more of this. He has a perfectly healthy libido all on his own, thank you very much. Usually Thor has nothing against someone enjoying or using visual or written stimulation. Porn. It's porn and he enjoys porn. 

But this. There's something different about this. He suspects it's because it's Loki writing it, and he knows it's Loki...but even if it wasn't Loki, it would still be fucking hot. That's the part that bugs him. Loki with the quick, clever tongue. Loki with the filthy mouth. Loki, finally putting those talents to good use apparently. 

He looks down at the front of his shorts. It really is unfair that just reading a quick and dirty story could get him so turned on. But it can, and it did, so here he is. Bucky's not due off work till six at least. Besides, Thor doesn't really want to explain what he was doing, not right now anyway. He knows he can tell Bucky anything, and he appreciates that. He will, when he’s ready.

He reaches for the button on his shorts and pops it open, sliding his hand inside. At first it's good enough just to touch himself, but soon he needs more. He draws his dick out, spitting in his palm and wrapping it around his hard-on. He closes his eyes and starts jerking himself off, thinking about that prince, taking the Olympian god back to the palace home and sucking his cock on the steps to the royal bath chamber. 

"Goooooooooood afternoon."

Thor's eyes snap open. 

Steve's standing in the doorway, one hand on either side of the door frame, watching him with open enjoyment. His gaze slides down from Thor's dick to the discarded magazines on the floor. Steve purses his lips, and Thor waits, still stroking himself, though his speed has slowed, for whatever he's going to say.

Steve's gaze returns to Thor's hand and then he looks up at Thor. "Good story, I take it?"

"Mmm." Thor shrugs casually. He hasn’t blushed in what feels like a hundred years, not since the first time Jane pegged him and he screamed with pleasure, that’s for sure. But he feels the hint of a blush happening now. Just from the heat of Steve’s gaze on his dick.

"Well," Steve says just as casually. "I was gonna ask if you wanted company, but if you're set on a solo mission, I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”

"I would give the world for your lips on my cock right now." Thor tells him thickly. He releases his grip and leans back in the chair, spreading his thighs so Steve gets a good look of just how hard he is.

"Just the world huh." Steve quips. But he's already crossing the room and kneeling in front of Thor. 

First, he spreads his palms wide over Thor's thighs, just squeezing them.

He places his lips just around the head, sucking just lightly enough to barely put any pressure on Thor who groans in response.

"You fucking tease." His fingers curl in Steve's hair. "Just suck it."

"Hold your horses." Steve tells him. He draws off to lick a thick wet stripe along the top of Thor's cock. His hands squeeze Thor's thighs again, and Thor spreads them the full width of the chair, giving him all the access he wants. 

Steve grins at him and licks around the head. "So what was happening in the story?"

Thor throws his head back and stares at at the ceiling. "A god was being pleasured by a prince. He appears to the prince and the prince leads him to his bathhouse but then is so overcome with desire, he has to suck him off right there on the bathhouse step."

"Mmm." Steve murmurs appreciatively. "That sounds good."

"It was hot as hell." Thor tells him. He looks down at Steve, kneeling there between his legs. "Not that this isn't as well."

"I know." Steve says, grinning at him. "Still, nothing wrong with a little storytelling." He slides Thor's entire length inside his mouth, deepthroating him so smoothly Thor nearly comes then and there. His hand tightens in Steve's hair as Steve sucks him, each motion of his throat around his cock making him hotter and hotter, till he's just about to come. 

With a groan, Thor takes Steve by the hair and pulls him off. "Hold on there."

"What?" Steve says, looking up at him. 

"I want more. I want to taste you."

Steve sits back, still just squeezing his thighs, running his hands up the insides of Thor’s shorts. “Alright.” 

Thor’s up off the chair so fast, it would be embarrassing if he cared about that, but both he and Steve are turned on as hell by each other’s lust, so who gives a fuck about something like embarrassment.

Thor stretches out out on the bed. “Come here, I want you to sit on my face.”

“Your wish is my command.” Steve tells him, and fuck, _that_ goes straight to Thor’s cock. He watches as Steve peels off his shorts and underwear and tosses them on the floor. 

Wearing just his sleeveless tank-top, Steve kneels over him, balancing on his knees, gripping the headboard as he lowers his ass down onto Thor’s waiting mouth. Thor’s groan is muffled, but Steve gasps as Thor’s tongue shoves inside his ass, fucking right into him. 

Steve rocks against his mouth, unable to hold still. Thor’s hands cup his ass, squeezing his cheeks, spreading them wider as Thor licks around his rim and plunges inside again.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” He groans against Steve’s hole, licking again, just brushing his beard between his cheeks. 

Steve bucks harder against his mouth. “Fuck, your tongue is amazing. But your beard just…” He gasps as Thor grazes his rim with his teeth., his beard scraping Steve's ass. “More, fuck, Thor, I need more.”

“You want to come like this, with my tongue inside you.” Thor spreads his ass wider with his thumbs, licking wetly all around Steve’s hole before pressing inside him once more. 

He pushes deeper, searching for that tight cluster of nerves that will serve his purpose. He wants to make Steve come and he wants to hear him scream. 

“Fuck, Thor.” Steve gasps. “That feels so good.”

And then he throws his head back and screams in pleasure as Thor strokes over his prostate again.

He squeezes Steve’s ass for all he’s worth, letting him ride out the waves of pleasure until he stops shuddering.

There’s the sound of someone clearing their throat and they both look up to see Bucky standing in the doorway, eyeing them with enjoyment. 

“Hi.” Steve says weakly and rolls off Thor’s chest.

Thor just puts an arm behind his head and smirks at Bucky. “Hello, lover.”

Bucky grins at him. “Pretty pleased with yourself, aren’t you?”

Thor shrugs. His hand reaches down to stroke his cock once more, as he’s still hard. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Steve says. “That’s mine.” He crawls back atop Thor, facing his cock so he can suck it. One hand reaches back down to tweak Thor’s nipple playfully. 

“Well, in that case.” Thor reaches for his ass again.

Steve gives another weak moan as his tongue slides back inside him. Slower, broader strokes this time, making him feel it throughout his body. The sensation ricochets all the way along to his cock, making it twitch and throb. 

Steve takes him deeper, half sprawling across Thor’s chest, legs spread on either side of his head as Thor continues to eat his ass lazily this time. Licking back and forth across his rim, feeling Steve twitch and clench against his mouth.

Bucky’s still just watching them, drinking his beer. He knows he could join them, but there is something beautiful in just watching the two of them together. He could watch them all night. The growing bulge in his jeans can wait. 

_There’s time now_, Bucky reminds himself. _There’s plenty of time_. It’s still a new thought, but he likes it, even if he doesn’t trust it.

Thor’s groan of pleasure is lost in the cleft of Steve’s ass, but Steve just keeps fucking his cock with his mouth as Thor comes, swallowing it all down.

Only when he’s sure Thor is completely done, does Steve roll off him again. He lies there, just gazing at the ceiling. “Fuck I feel amazing.”

“You look pretty good too.” Bucky murmurs. “Both of you.” He gives them a grin and wanders back down the hall to the kitchen. 

“I’m starving.” Thor murmurs from the bed.

“How can you be hungry after all that ass?” Steve snickers. He pushes himself up and reaches for his underwear and shorts, pulling them on.

Thor just laughs. 

“Tell you what.” Steve says, hands on his hips. “You go wash your mouth, and I’ll make us all grilled cheese? How’s that sound?”

“Like heaven.” Thor grins at him.

* * *

The next evening Thor gets home first again and goes to shower. He hears someone get home after him and he shouts a greeting from the bathroom and sticks his head back under the water. It’s a hot day for late September and he’s sweating, in spite of the drive home. Of course, it’s not just the heat. 

Thor leans back in the shower, brushing his hair back from the face. He needs to stop reading Loki’s stories. They’re doing him no favors. They’re all blatant and unsubtle written entirely for an audience who just want to get off as quickly as possible and yet still erotic as hell. 

Thor slides a lazy hand over his dick. That moment with Steve yesterday had been incredible. He hardens even more remembering it. He could go for that again. Or… he has an idea. An idea he's been thinking of ever since he had them both suck him off at the same time.

He gets out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist as he dries his hair. It’s still damp when he leaves the bathroom and he leaves it loose, trailing down his back as he goes in search of them. 

Steve’s reading in the living room, stretched out on the sofa. 

Thor pauses in the doorway. “Where’s Bucky?”

“Getting a beer.” Steve says, glancing up. His gaze stays on Thor and Thor knows he’s thinking about yesterday too.

He cups himself through his towel and Steve sucks in a breath. 

He sets his book aside and sits up. “Hey, Buck get in here.”

“What’s your hurry?” Bucky calls, coming back in. He pauses at the sight of Thor. “Oh.”

“Sit on the couch beside Steve.” Thor says.

Bucky does, his knee pressing against Steve’s.

Thor strolls over in front of them, still stroking himself through his towel. “Get your dicks out.” The fantasy of a mighty warrior king, captured and made to submit to his captors parades through his mind. Loki had outdone himself with that one. It was like he had known exactly what Thor wanted to experience. 

Steve unzips his jeans, drawing himself out, his eyes on Thor’s hand. Bucky’s fast to follow. 

Thor undoes the towel and lets it drop on the carpet as he gazes at them. Kneeling between them, he turns to Bucky’s cock first while sliding a firm fist around Steve’s. He strokes Steve slowly, while sucking lightly at the head of Bucky’s dick.

Bucky’s hips cant upwards immediately, and Thor smirks around his dick. “Every time.” He pulls off to lean up to kiss Bucky. “I love how ready you are.” He returns to Bucky’s dick, taking his time and sliding the head across his lips, just teasing him until Bucky groans, slumping back a little against the couch.

“Thor.”

Thor ignores that and draws off to face Steve. Steve’s dick slides readily into his mouth and Thor leans over more to take all of him in, his beard caressing Steve’s thighs. He can feel Bucky’s dick pulse and twitch in his grasp, and he moves his hand down to cup his balls and make Bucky moan just like he likes to hear him.

At last Thor draws off with a gasp. “I need more. Stand up.” 

They do, their bodies so close to him, he has to move back a little, and then he leans in, laving hungrily at Bucky’s tip then Steve’s, using both his hands to stroke them at the same time. He loves this, having two cocks to play with, two partners willing to indulge him like this. He feels a wave of warmth and affection towards both of them, as well as pure animal lust overwhelming him.

He gets up on on his knees, sucking at both of them hungrily. Then he tugs both their cocks inside his mouth, practically splitting his jaw open. He feels the obscene bulge in his cheeks, and brushes his hands against his jaw, feeling them pulse inside him.

Bucky tightens his grip in Thor’s hair, urging him onwards.

Steve pulls out and Thor wants to complain but he looks up at Steve and knows what he’s going to do. Thor keeps sucking Bucky’s dick as Steve jerks himself off, shooting deliberately over Thor. His upturned face, his beard, his hair, it gets everywhere.

By the time Bucky comes down his throat, Thor’s a fucking mess. 

He just sits back on his heels as Bucky runs a hand through his hair and Steve catches his breath, gazing down at him with wonder. 

Thor simply wipes his mouth and grins lazily. “Guess I need another shower.”


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Saturday morning. Thor’s been thinking about going for a swim but instead he wanders down to the gym where he finds Steve on one of the benches, working out. Bucky’s at the punching bag, punching away. 

“Thor,” Steve calls. “Settle something for us. Do those gym commercials make you want to work out?”

“You mean the ones with the overly muscled bodies and all the spandex?” Thor shakes his head. “No.”

“Told you.” Bucky says, punching the bag again. “Nobody would join a gym because of that.”

“People are susceptible.” Steve protests. “They wanna be hot and belong. Those ads play on that.”

“I’ll tell you what would make me join a gym.” Thor murmurs. “The two of you in here.”

He means simply the sight of them working out but Bucky glances at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“You still wanna make that video?”

Thor looks at him in surprise. “Seriously?” He’d been interested when Bucky first mentioned it, but he’d also been prepared in case it had been a heat of the moment thing. A fantasy but not one that Bucky was actually interested in making happen. Thor’s well aware that there’s a difference, and while they’re both enjoyable, he wants to make sure they’re on the same page here.

Bucky shrugs, and sends a self-conscious look at Steve as he sets the weights down and sits up. “What, the two of you are really hot and you know it.”

He says it matter-of-factly but it still makes Thor go over to him and halt the punching bag so he can kiss Bucky. “You know how fucking attractive you are.” Thor murmurs in his ear. “And don’t you forget it.”

Bucky grins and flicks his nipple through his shirt. “Okay…so?”

“You guys really talked about filming?” Steve wipes his face with a towel, looking at them both curiously. “What prompted that?”

“After watching you ride my cock.” Thor tells him. “It’s worthy of preserving.”

Steve snickers. “Nice to hear.” He looks at Bucky. “What do you want in this movie?”

Bucky throws a towel at him. “Let's make it up as we go?" 

Steve throws it back at him. “Let’s make a gym commericial.”

* * *

It starts out ridiculous, Steve trying to be serious and talking about the weights and Bucky keeps cracking up until Steve finally reaches for him and says, “And for every friend you get to sign up, you get one free blowjob.” 

He tugs down Bucky’s shorts and simply goes to his knees, starting to suck him.

Bucky groans, stroking his hair, his eyes already half closed. 

Steve squeezes his ass as he sucks him. When he’s got Bucky nice and hard, he pulls off with a gasp. 

“Excellent.” Thor murmurs. “Now…”

“I wanna fuck you on the bench.” Bucky growls, tugging Steve up to kiss him. 

Thor zooms in on that, getting their messy hungry kisses before dipping down to capture the way Bucky’s dick pressing eager against Steve’s still in his shorts. “Take him out.”

Bucky reaches down to free Steve’s cock. He presses them together, rubbing them against each other and Steve groans.

“Fuck, yeah I’d totally join this gym.”

That just starts them all off again and they’re still laughing as Steve settles on his back, tugging his shorts all the way off so he’s just stretched out naked. He reaches for the thing of lube they left on the floor after the last time they fucked in here. 

He presses two fingers inside himself, stretching himself slowly. 

Thor gets a good shot of Bucky’s ass, zooming in as Bucky bends over to pull his own shirts off. Bucky looks over his shoulder and flips him off, sticking his tongue out at him.

He looks at Steve. “You good?” 

“More than ready,” Steve tells him. “Come on.”

Bucky reaches for and lifts Steve’s legs, wrapping them around his hips as he positions himself. He rubs the slicked head of his cock over Steve’s hole. 

“Come on, give it to me.” Steve tells him impatiently.

“Gotta have patience at the gym.” Bucky tells him in a serious voice and then snickers.

“Steve, play with your nipples.” Thor tells him, getting the camera set its tripod so he can join them.

Steve does, watching Bucky lick his lips as he does. He pinches them, rubbing his thumbs over the tips as Bucky finally slides inside him. He throws his head back and groans loudly.

Thor steps out of his pajama bottoms, leaving them on the floor as he moves to join them. He reaches for the lube, spilling some across his fingers. He steps behind Bucky and pushes a finger inside him. Bucky pushes back against him, letting Thor work him open quickly and messily.

Finally Bucky bends over further, still fucking into Steve as Thor grips his hips, thrusting into him. He groans. Their thrusts are awkward at first, and there’s a general jolting sense, but then Thor steadies the rhythm and there’s nothing but the sense of them all joined together. 

Thor kisses Bucky’s back as they fuck, rocking all three of them with the force of his body. Bucky groans. “I’m gonna come.” 

Thor reaches for him, turning his face so he can kiss Bucky as he shoots inside Steve, and then he murmurs, “Come join our gym.”

They all collapse in a sweaty, laughing heap on the gym floor.

“There.” Thor murmurs, stroking Bucky’s arm as he kisses his shoulder.

“Think the gym would offer us a discount If we get a lot of people to join?” Steve asks lazily.

Bucky and Thor look at him and they all start laughing again helplessly.

* * *

“Oh, that’s good. Yeah, fuck all of you.” Loki sprawls sideways in his chair with a disgruntled snort. He hadn’t intended to get drunk on a Saturday morning but they were all fucking each other and filming it, for god’s sakes, so here he is.

It’s obscene, it’s ridiculous. He would definitely want to film this, even if he wasn’t already doing that. He starts giggling to himself at that. What would Thor even do if he knew how much footage Loki already had of his precious little fucktoys? How many times he’s watched them come? How many times he’s gotten off to their bodies, using them for his own pervasive pleasure?

Rogers’s playing with his own nipples and Loki’s hand slides down to stroke himself of its own accord. Slowly he gets his dick out and starts stroking himself lazily, full lengthy strokes, as he watches. 

Barnes’s face as he turns to kiss Thor as Thor fucks him is unbearable. His lips are parted, he’s probably panting like a whore, as Thor tugs his hair, fucking into him with incredible ease.

The blonde escort, ex-soldier, boy-toy with the thick cock and the good thighs, the bearded fuck-toy as Loki prefers to think of him, doesn’t seem to be going anywhere. Even before this little display, he seems fully at home in Thor’s house and his bed. 

Unlike with Barnes, Loki doesn't dislike thinking of Steve Rogers. No, he finds Rogers fascinating. Both the idea of him alone and the thought of him with Thor. 

Rogers comes over to Thor’s place. They all fuck. He stays the night. He walks around Thor’s home in his briefs. He swims in the pool. He makes out with Barnes like they’re fucking teenagers. He has a black notebook that he carries around and works in diligently from time to time. It takes Loki a while to realize he’s sketching. Now that, he’s truly curious about.

He gets one of his people to go into Rogers’s apartment, and takes pictures of the sketchbook. This one is more skillful than Skurge and she doesn’t get caught. Loki pores over the sketches when the pictures are developed and brought to him. Sketches of Barnes, street scenes, cats, Thor, these are the ones Loki lingers over. Thor standing by the pool. Thor sprawled on the floor reading, his butt perfectly encased in his shorts. Rogers is actually good, which makes it extremely confusing as to why he’s fucking for money. 

Loki's hand stokes faster as he comes, watching Thor press harder into Barnes’s ass, slumping over his back. Rogers raises his arms over his head, his lips parted as he tries to catch his breath. His chest is heaving and Loki licks his lips, gaze still focused on those taut nipples. 

He sits up, reaching for a tissue, cleaning himself off. He’s intrigued by Rogers. He can’t help it and he wishes he could see him up close. The cameras aren’t nearly enough to satisfy his curiosity. 

And then it occurs to him that there’s a very easy way to meet Steve Rogers. 

* * *

Bucky loiters around the entrance, hoping to catch Nat before the meeting starts. But if she’s there, she must have arrived early. He’s late going in and somebody’s already talking. He pauses in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt, while simultaneously checking to see if there’s an open spot anywhere. 

Then he clocks the voice. It’s Steve. He leans to one side, looking through the open door to find him in the circle of chairs. 

“Like I said, I haven’t been here in a while.” Steve clears his throat. “I was angry at the army, angry at the past…and now…I’m even angrier.” He looks down at his clenched hands. “A few weeks ago I found out that a friend of mine, a friend who was captured and pronounced dead over ten years ago is alive.” He forces a smile. “It’s good news, obviously. I’m…there’s no words for how I feel. Happy doesn’t do it justice. Delirious might come a fraction closer. But all the same…the army fucked that up. They said he was dead, and yeah, I know that’s a mistake that gets made in war. I get it. But I don’t have to fucking like it. And as happy as I am now, that he’s back, and we’re…” there’s the briefest pause before he says “together, I still can’t let go of that anger. It’s just pent up inside me. That they didn’t issue an apology for saying he was dead, for making me think he was dead for a single moment, let alone ten years.”

He stops, clears his throat again and his voice is low. “Anyway, that’s all I’ve got today.”

“Anger is a very understandable reaction to that situation,” the group leader says, “And that while most people will say focus on the fact that your friend’s alive and that is good news, and it is, don’t get me wrong, it doesn’t take away from that grief you’ve carried all this time. That still matters and deserves to be acknowledged.” 

Steve nods. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Bucky takes half a step back, into the hallway. He can’t just go in there and sit down. Not now, after hearing all that. But he can’t leave either. 

He ends up hovering in the hall until the group disperses. He waits, looking out for Steve, still keeping an eye out for Nat.

To his surprise they come out together, already in conversation.

Nat sees him first and gives him a nod. “Hey, Steve, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

She tugs at Steve’s sleeve and as Steve turns his head, and catches Bucky’s gaze, it clicks and Bucky simply starts laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Nat asks. “Most people don’t have that reaction when I introduce this guy to them.”

“This is your friend?” Bucky points out at Steve.

She nods just as Steve’s expression clears. “_This _is the cute guy you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yeah, this is James.” She pauses and then looks at them, her brow creasing. “Fuck, you’re him.”

“Yeah.” It’s Bucky’s turn to say while Steve says, “James? You’ve been going by James? No wonder I couldn’t find you.”

It’s a joke, but it’s also not remotely funny. Still they have to laugh or Bucky worries he will start crying.

“Just here.” He shrugs, a tad self-consciously. His mom had called him James. He’s never really felt like James, but it worked for confessions about things that were otherwise too hard to get out.

“We were gonna get a drink,” Steve looks at Bucky. “You wanna come with?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me grab a cab.” He squeezes Bucky’s arm while he walks over to the street. 

“Cute, huh?” Bucky can’t resist.

“Don’t push it, _James_.” Nat shakes her head. “You two are fucking unbelievable. If he had just listened to me, like _months _ago.”

“Seems like missing opportunities is just our thing.” Bucky shoves his hands in his jacket. 

“As things go, that one sucks.”

“Tell me about it.”

* * *

They take him to a bar called Nick’s and Steve and Nat take seats at the end of the bar like an established thing. Bucky chooses the one next to Steve. He takes off his jacket, looking around with interest.

“Well, well, you two brought a friend tonight?” 

He looks up to see the bartender coming along the bar towards them, looking at him. He’s a tall, bald black man with an eyepatch who looks at Bucky with interest.

“Nick, you’re not gonna believe this.” Nat starts.

“Hey, he’s my story, let me tell it.” Steve butts in. “Nick, guess what-“

Nick just ignores them and pours a beer, sets it in front of Bucky. “On the house.”

“Uh…thanks?” 

Nick just nods at his arm, and walks back to pour their beers.

Bucky looks at Steve who just shrugs. “He was over there too.” 

Once Steve and Nat have their beers, they do end up telling their story to the bartender. Nat goes on and on about how she tried to get Steve to come to group cause she _knew_ he’d like Bucky, or _James_, as she keeps saying in a ridiculous voice.

Steve just shakes his head. “I wasn’t looking for a relationship.” He shoots a glance at Bucky, and smiles. 

Bucky returns it, but it stays with him till the end of the evening all the same. They say their goodbye to Nat who’s playing pool with Nick by then, and head out, walking along the sidewalk side by side. There’s the faint scent of rain in the air and Bucky breathes it in deep.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Steve glances at him.

“What you said in there. Did you mean that? That you weren’t really looking for a relationship?”

He can’t help wondering if he’s keeping Steve from something else, something better. Steve could have anyone. Steve doesn’t have to be here with him. There’s a very small, a very mean, private part of him that wonders if Steve’s stuck around because of Thor. As Bucky knows, Thor is hard to resist. 

“Well, yeah, but…” Steve shrugs. “It’s different.”

“How?”

“You’re not a relationship.” He stops. “You’re not _just_ a relationship. You’re more than that. You’re part of me, man.” He leans in. “You’re Bucky.” 

He kisses Bucky’s mouth slow and soft, like a promise, like he’ll never say goodbye again. Bucky leans into it, wanting it to be true, wanting to believe it with everything in him. 

They draw back and start walking again.

“What about all the other stuff you said in there?” Bucky’s not quite ready to let it go yet.

“Oh…” Steve hunches his shoulders a little, sighs. “I don’t know, man. Every time I think about it, I’m so angry. That they could make that kind of mistake and just never fix it.”

Bucky squeezes his arm wordlessly. He gets it. More than anyone he gets it.

They ride back to Thor’s, Steve’s arms wrapped around him tight.

* * *

"You sure you don't want to go." Steve asks for the third time.

"Yes, for the love of god, yes." Bucky tells him. "For starters, I have work I need to be doing, and secondly, let's say, I don't _mind_ ABBA, but I don't share the same enthusiasm that Thor and you apparently do."

"Well, all right, if you're sure." Steve slips his arms around Bucky's waist, kissing his neck. "See you later, okay?"

"Laters." Bucky turns his head and kisses him.

Like he said, he doesn't mind missing the concert. Besides it’ll be much more fun when Thor and Steve stumble home at two in the morning singing, 'Dancing Queen' and raving about it, like he predicts they will.

* * *

"Hey." Sam looks up from the desk as Bucky comes into the office. "Sure you don't want to go after all? I got this if you wanna join them.”

"Sam." Bucky drops into the seat opposite him. "It's ABBA."

"Don't look at me." Sam shrugs. "I think they're okay."

"Sure you do." 

"When an attractive woman tells me she wants to go dancing, I do not object to whatever music she likes." Sam says unperturbed. He turns the page he's reading and frowns.

"What are you doing anyway?" Bucky gestures to the folder in front of him. "I thought you were done with the books for today."

"I am." 

Bucky waits, curious. It's not like Sam to have secrets. 

At last Sam sighs and sits back in his chair, looking at him. "I’ve been looking into something."

"Oh yeah?"

Sam strokes his chin for a minute. "It doesn't sit right with me that the army never fixed their mistake."

"Which one?" Bucky says humorlessly.

Sam gives him a look. "You know which one. Yeah, maybe they said _oh, we're sorry, he's not dead after all_, but they didn't say it loudly enough."

Bucky frowns. "What're you thinking?"

"You wrote to Steve once you were in the hospital, correct? More than once, right?”

"Yeah. Hell, you know that as well as I do. You were in the next bed over when I was writing those letters."

Sam nods to himself. "I remember." He hesitates again. "The thing is, even if Steve didn't get them in Brooklyn, they should have been forwarded to his new address. Or returned. Those letter should be somewhere.”

"But they weren't." Bucky murmurs. "If I had gotten them back, I'd have known they never made it to Steve..." _And I would have tried harder to find him, to figure out why he hadn’t responded._

"Exactly." Sam says. "So where did they go?" He looks at Bucky thoughtfully. 

"That's what you've been doing in here?"

Sam shrugs. "Like I said, it's been bugging me. I still have contacts, old army buddies of my own. I'm not above asking for a few favors."

"You really think you'll find anything?" To Bucky it's just a dumb army fluke, a screwup, like so many of the ones he witnessed while he was in the service. 

"To be honest, I have no idea." Sam says. "I just know, it'll bug me if I don't."

"Thanks." Bucky says after a moment. 

"Anytime." Sam says absently, and then, “Not that I’m saying you should go get yourself presumed dead again.”

Bucky grins. “I figured.”

* * *

A week later Thor squats down next to where Bucky's doing push-ups.

"Great view." Bucky grunts. “Feel free to stay there.”

"I was thinking the same thing." Thor grins at him. "Your ass isn't going to get any more perfect, you know."

"Are you sure about that?" Bucky glances at him and then squints to see what Thor's holding in his hands, right in front of his crotch. "What are those?"

"These are box seats to the Springsteen concert this weekend."

Bucky freezes and comes out of his push-up. "Are you serious? you got tickets to the Boss?"

"I did." Thor's beaming, pretty damn pleased with himself. 

"Just two?" Bucky looks up at him. 

"I have a dinner engagement with a business partner that night. Besides, I thought you and Steve would enjoy it." He kisses the top of Bucky’s head.

"Are you kidding? It'll be amazing." Bucky puts his arm around Thor and leans up to kiss him. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

* * *

"Can't believe we're this close." Steve murmurs. They’re literally in the box right next to the stage. Bruce Springsteen is gonna be right there. Steve hasn't felt like a teenager in a million years, but he is this close to screaming hysterically in excitement. 

"Seriously." Bucky squeezes his arm. 

They smile at each other and then the lights go up and there's a hungry roar of anticipation in the crowd. The whole concert is amazing, but the moment at the end of Thunder Road where Springsteen turns to his tall, muscled guitarist and they go into a deep kiss right there onstage, is probably Steve's favorite part.

He can't resist reaching for Bucky and they kiss there in the shadows of the box, hungry mouths and hungry hearts all tangled together while the music flows around them.

* * *

"That was amazing." Steve says reverently as they walk out of the concert. "My whole life I've been waiting to see him."

"That kiss." Bucky murmurs.

"Tell me about it." Steve laughs. "They just do that. They don't care who it pisses off." He stops and looks around. "C'mere."

He tugs Bucky into the alley they just passed.

"What're we doing?"

Steve nudges him up against the wall, just looking at him. "If you had told me ten years ago that tonight I'd be here, on a date with you, having seen Bruce Springsteen live and in person...I never would have believed you. And if you had told me that it was okay to just lean in and kiss you, I wouldn't have believed that either." He looks at Bucky intently. "What we have is...the fact that we're here and together is nothing short of a damn miracle. You know that, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" Bucky shakes his head. "Every morning I wake up expecting this just to be a dream, and for you to be gone." He bites his lip, not wanting to have given that away. 

"I'm here." Steve tells him. He cups Bucky's face in his. "I'm right here." He leans in, starting to kiss Bucky and then abruptly pauses.

"What?"

Steve just shakes his head. "You know...I _know_ you know how I feel, and I know how you feel...but I still haven't actually said it. Have I?"

"What?" Bucky says, but he knows.

"I love you, Buck." Steve says softly. "I always have. I always will.”

"I know." Bucky says back. "I love you too."

They kiss there in the alley, leaning against the bricks. And then slowly, the kiss grows more heated and Steve can feel Bucky against him. He's so hungry for him, he never wants to stop touching Bucky.

"If we don't stop now." He manages to get out.

"Why do we have to stop?" Bucky growls. He presses a knee between Steve's thighs. "I want you."

Steve just bites at his neck and pulls back. "You sure."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Bucky assures him.

"Then fuck me." Steve tells him.

Bucky's eyes darken. He reaches for Steve's shirt, turning them so Steve's back against the wall. Bucky reaches for his zipper, tugging Steve's pants down. 

"Want your inside me." Steve bites at him.

Bucky reaches in his jacket pocket for the lube he knows is still there. He slicks two fingers quickly and presses them between Steve's legs. The heat of him, the way Steve spreads for him, everything is making him harder.

Steve clenches around his fingers. "I want you, come on."

Bucky trusts him to know when he's ready so he pulls his fingers out. He watches as Steve turns, facing the wall, bracing himself against the bricks. Bucky moves in closer and positions himself.

The first thrust inside makes him groan and Steve just clenches tight around him. They fuck in ragged, panting rhythm. And while usually Bucky might worry that someone would see them, or report them, tonight he doesn't care.

It barely takes a stroke of his hand to bring Steve over, and when he does, he takes Bucky with him as he comes.

Bucky leans against Steve's back, panting. "Steve." He kisses the sweat there on Steve's neck thinking. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

* * *

He had put in the request to hire Rogers and it had come back with a polite little note that said the escort in question was fully booked and would he like to make another selection? Loki crumples up the note and tosses it in the trash where it belongs. No, he doesn't want another fucking escort. He wants Steve Rogers. He wants to know what everyone's been so eager to get a taste of. What Barnes has been fucking pining for _for ten fucking years._

That little revelation was fascinating to learn. Loki had looked into Barnes further while digging into Rogers and that had led to more information this time around. Apparently Barnes had been captured in Vietnam and held in a pow camp for almost a year, and during that time he had been officially declared missing and then dead. His dog tags had been found in a mass grave and that was good enough for the United States Army. Signed, sealed, delivered, he’s dead.

Except he wasn't really dead and when the war ended, he was found half dead and medevaced out to the nearest field hospital. Eventually then he was transported back to Europe, and treated there because of the wounds on his arm. And then that's when it got really interesting in Loki's opinion.

Barnes had written to Rogers several times while in the hospital but none of the letters had ever reached him. Now you'd think that would be because Rogers would have moved or some simple excuse like that. Mail got lost all the time, especially during wartime. But every single letter? That didn't add up.

Loki had told his contact to keep digging. He wants to know the truth of this, even if it's as simple a simple mail fluke. There’s a feeling, he can’t explain it, but he knows there’s something more.

In the meantime, there are still the facts. Barnes had been declared dead and Rogers had never gone home again. _How was that for romance_, Loki thinks sourly. And then Barnes had started hooking up with Thor, and lo and behold, the man of his dreams comes home as a surprise fucktoy.

Except was he always the man of his dreams? There's no evidence before the war of Barnes and Rogers being involved. They had grown up together, gone to high school together and when Steve had enlisted, Barnes had gone along. Loki couldn't help wondering just how much he regretted that decision. Surely underneath everything he had to hate Rogers just a little for what he had gone through over there.

There was little evidence of either of them being queer at all for that matter until after the war. Those lovely photos of Rogers being drunk outside that bar, Rogers getting arrested, slammed over a police car. Loki fantasizes briefly about having Rogers handcuffed on his knees in front of him, sucking at Loki's dick until Loki's satisfied. And then the fantasy shifts and it's Loki who's handcuffed on his knees in front of Rogers's broad thighs, head being forced lower and lower until Rogers is simply fucking his throat with his cock and Loki's choking on it.

He sighs. Fucking Christ. There's little hope of either one happening with Rogers booked up. What the hell does it take to get an appointment with the man? He decides to put Hela on that as well. Finding out who else regularly sees Rogers besides Thor and Barnes might be useful or not, but either way, Loki will have the information.

* * *

“You have more information on Loki?” Thor asks as soon as he enters Heimdall’s office. The message on his answering machine had been rather cryptic. He’s tried not to get too hopeful, but he can’t help it. Ever since he decided not to pursue Loki and has been doggedly sticking to that decision (even though he’s still researching the stories) he still wants to know. 

“I’ve been debating whether or not to tell you this.”

“Tell me what?”

Heimdall taps his desk and sighs. “There were a few more details about Loki’s doings that I wanted to find out a little more information about before I passed it on to you.”

“What more could there possibly be?” Thor says, weary now, of all the possibilities that might be behind the words Heimdall’s dancing around saying. He’s putting this behind him, he is. He doesn’t want to think about what Loki’s up to, but he needs to know.

“He employs several private security investigators, but I haven’t been able to ascertain what he pays them to do. They are the type who would do a range of activities, including surveillance, so it’s entirely possible, if not probable, that’s who was following Barnes."

At that Thor frowns. “Why would Loki have Bucky followed?”

“My guess is Loki’s been doing exactly what you’re doing now. Keeping tabs on you, making sure all his information on you is up to date.” Heimdall taps his fingers on his desk again. “There’s one more thing.”

“What?” Thor’s still pondering why Loki, who had professed not to want anything to do with him ever again, would be keeping tabs on him, but he supposes it makes sense in a strange way. Information, secrets, anything of that nature, had always been like catnip for Loki.

“He’s not dating anyone.”

Thor blinks at Heimdall. “That’s what you weren’t sure whether or not you should tell me?” 

“He’s not _dating_ anyone,” Heimdall repeats. “But every few weeks or even months sometimes, he pays a particular woman to come to his apartment. Once or twice, he’s gone to her.”

“A woman.” Thor says slowly, perplexed. “And he pays her to do what, simply sleep with him?” It doesn’t fit, even if Loki had been trying to live a heterosexual life, there were far easier ways to do it than that.

“No.” Heimdall says. “The woman, one Lorraine Douglas, is a professional dominatrix.” He sits there, watching Thor, waiting for his reaction. 

There were always bound to be surprises when it comes to Loki, Thor knows that. But this one bowls him over. Loki…_His_ Loki, submitting to some woman? Letting her touch him and punish him, and rule his body? There’s a strange heat spreading over Thor’s body, and a rushing in his ears.

He stands stock still until he realizes he can’t stay there, he has to get out now, out of this room, out of this building. He has to get away before he explodes.

“I have to go.”

“Thor.” Heimdall raises, going around the desk after him. He lays a hand on Thor’s arm. “I told you this because you wanted to know, and I trust you won’t do anything idiotic with the information now that you have it.” 

“You know me.” Thor manages a smile, “When have I ever done anything idiotic?”

“Do you want me to answer that by date, paparazzi photo shoot or detailed police report?” Heimdall’s tone is entirely deadpan.

Thor simply claps him on the shoulder. “You have my word. I won’t do anything stupid.” 

* * *

He gets to his car, and hops in it. He drives aimlessly, out of LA and up towards the mountains. He needs an escape. He needs somewhere he can escape the images that are invading his mind. Loki on his knees. Loki being fucked with toys and devices. Loki obeying. Loki submitting. Loki begging. To someone other than him.

His hands clench the steering wheel as he takes the curve a little too close, the tires screaming along the pavement. He pulls over and gets out, leaning against the side of car. He can feel his heartbeat racing in his chest.

Thor stares up at the sky. “What am I supposed to do?” He whispers. And then, he spreads his arms, shouting at the sky. “What the fuck am I supposed to do?”

He drives back, slowly now, taking his time. He’s made up his mind what he needs to do next. He needs to speak with the woman, and then, then he can let this go.

* * *

Thor looks around the front of the office. There’s nothing to suggest that anything deviant is happening behind these locked doors, and obviously there wouldn’t be. He knows better than that.

The receptionist glances at him again. “And you say you had an appointment?”

“That’s right.” He smiles charmingly at her. 

“With Lorraine?” She looks slightly skeptical.

He nods. He had had Darcy make the call, not that he hadn’t regretted doing that. She had smirked around the office all day, but he couldn’t have made it himself. He needs to have a legitimate reason to see this woman. He can’t just storm in here and demand she tell him what she’s been doing to Loki, as much as he wanted to do exactly that.

“Oh, here it is.” The receptionist nods to herself. “All right, one moment.” She goes away briefly and then steps back into the room.

“Right this way sir.”

Thor follows her down the hall to a room on the right. When he’s led into it, it’s a perfectly ordinary room, half office, half lounge. He can’t help looking around, to make sure he’s not missing anything.

“Disappointed?” 

Thor turns quickly to see an attractive blonde woman entering the room through another door. 

“Now why would I be disappointed?” She’s certainly beautiful, but is that enough to attract Loki?

“Occasionally prospective clients expect a rather racier introduction.” She gestures towards the sofa. “Would you like a drink?”

“Please. Vodka and tonic.”

She nods and Thor takes a seat, watching her. Her hair is neatly tied up in a bun, but he imagines it loose, falling over her shoulders, and it does something sharp and painful to his gut. Loki, kneeling before this woman, surrendering to her…

“Now.” Lorraine brings over their drinks and hands one to him before she takes a seat opposite. “Would you like to tell me why you’re really here?”

“What, you don’t think I’m interested in bdsm?” Thor smiles playfully.

“Actually, I do.” Lorraine tells him, appraising him carefully. “And I think it would be an enjoyable session….but all the same, there is another reason you’re here, isn’t there?”

“You’re very perceptive.”” Thor takes a sip of his drink. “I’m here because I’m curious about one of your clients.”

“I’m afraid I don’t give out personal information.” Lorraine says firmly. “Now, if that’s the reason you’re here, I’ll have to end this appointment.”

She starts to get up and Thor rises as well. “Please.” 

Lorraine pauses, looking at him thoughtfully. “What are you trying to learn anyway?”

“It’s not blackmail, or anything of that nature.” Thor says quickly. ‘It’s merely…” He hesitates. “I found out that someone I used to…be involved with was coming to you and it seemed…”

“Out of character?” She suggested. 

“No, and yes.” He says finally. “It is in his character, but I think I’d never let myself consider it before. We were involved a long time ago, you see.” Involved is a stretch of a word. Loki is in his bloodstream, simply a part of him, but there are no words for their relationship, none that he can use. This is all he has.

Lorraine hesitates again. “Are you trying to find out why he comes here to stop him, or something else?”

“No.” Thor says. “I was just curious, and…” There’s no reason why he should admit this to her at all, but all the same he’s compelled to be honest. “I was jealous.”

“Your name was…”

“I had my assistant give you a false one, I apologize.” Thor holds out his hand. “Thor Odinson.”

There’s the briefest pause before she takes it. She recognizes the name, Thor can tell, but there’s something more to it than that. There’s understanding now in her eyes. Somehow she knows the connection. Thor’s skin prickles with heat.

“I’m sorry I still can’t give out any personal information.”

“I understand.” To be truthful, if she had simply told him everything he wanted to know, he would have been disgusted with Loki for putting his trust in someone who wasn't worthy. 

“However, have you ever considered telling him how you feel?”

Thor looks at her in surprise. “It was a long time ago as I said.” 

“Yes, I know.” Lorraine says. “But you don’t go to see an ex-lover’s dominatrix unless the feelings are still…well, there.”

Thor has to smile at that. “You’re not wrong. As to your question…I don’t think he wants to hear it. Thank you for your time.” He heads for the door.

“Mr. Odinson.”

He turns, waiting.

“I think you might find the situation more complicated than you imagine. And that you might find it worthwhile to tell him anyway.”

He wants to ask her how she knows that, whether Loki has ever said anything but he can’t bring himself to voice the question. And besides she wouldn’t tell him more than that anyway. Somehow, he knows that.

“Thank you again.” 

Lorraine watches him go. Part of her is tempted to call Loki, but somehow she knows he wouldn’t believe her, or if he did, he wouldn’t trust that Thor had come out of good intentions. 

_What a pair_, she thinks. _What an absolute matched pair of idiots._

* * *

Thor drives home aimlessly. He has no plans, no thoughts for what he should do now. He needs distraction. Before he would have gotten some coke and found a string of girls to fill the house, and provide him with enough sex until the morning. 

Now he doesn’t want that. But he does want sex, he wants that distraction. He wants to not think about Loki and all the walls he’s put up between them, all the walls Thor helped build and keep in place.

He goes into the living room and pours himself a straight whiskey, gulping it down. 

“Thor?” Steve comes in from the pool area, blinking out of the sun. 

Thor pours himself another drink, slinging that back as well. He looks at Steve.

He pulls Steve towards him, kissing him, tasting him before drawing back to mouth at his neck. “Is this okay?”

“Sex?” Steve says. “Of course.” He reaches up to bite at Thor’s lower lip.

They stumble backwards hitting the wall, Thor panting as he reaches for his clothes, Steve pulling his own t-shirt over his head. They catch each other, leaning into the wall as they kiss, wrapping their arms around each other, all muscle and sinew. 

Thor breathes in the scent of Steve’s chest, biting at it, sucking harshly at his right nipple. ‘”I need.” 

“Whatever you need.” Steve breathes, leaning against the wall. He pulls Thor up for a desperate kiss. “Let me give it to you.”

* * *

Thor just kisses him, running a hand through Steve’s hair, running his other hand down Steve’s back, gripping his ass, pulling him close against him. He wants to feel all of Steve, feel the heat of his body, the weight of his cock, the energy and desire in his limbs. He opens himself to all of that and welcomes it.

They’re still just leaning against the wall, kissing and groping each other when Bucky walks in.

“Can’t leave you two alone for a second.”

“Get your clothes off.” Thor growls. He has no patience today. He needs both of them, now. He reaches out a hand towards Bucky. “Now.”

“Grabby, grabby, grabby.” Bucky mutters, but he starts shucking his clothes. He comes over to them and Thor just wraps am around him, drawing him in and kissing him.

“Fuck.” Bucky groans as Thor reaches down to rub his dick, pressing against him.

“What spurred this on?” Bucky murmurs.

Steve just shrugs. “No idea.” 

“Bedroom.” Thor snarls. He tugs both their cocks and then releases them, jerking his head down the hall. They head down the hall, Bucky throwing a look over his shoulder, watching Thor as he goes to the sidebar and pours himself another drink.

Thor takes a swig, adds another ice cube and makes his way down the hall. His entire body is thrumming with desire. He has no agenda here, only lust.

He steps into the bedroom. Steve’s currently kissing Bucky as they lean down towards the bed. 

Thor simply follows and joins them. 

His hands spread over their bodies, just caressing and enjoying their presence, kissing Steve’s shoulders, running his fingertips over Bucky’s ass.

Bucky pauses but Thor just goes to him, “Come here.”

Wordlessly Bucky lets himself be drawn into Thor’s embrace. Thor straddling him, running his hands up Bucky’s chest, and down his back. Thor leans down and sucks deeply at his neck.

“Want you to fuck me.” Thor bites at his neck, squeezing Bucky’s ass. “I want to feel you deep inside me.”

“Anything you want.” Bucky tells him. “It’s yours.” 

He kisses Steve while Bucky presses his fingers inside him. Thor moans against Steve’s tongue, feeling the slight burn as Bucky stretches him. He spreads his legs obscenely wide, wanting to feel it all. 

Bucky grips him, thrusting inside with a groan. 

“More.” Thor pants. He urges Bucky on until Bucky gives and starts thrusting harder and still it’s not enough.

“No, more.” Thor says hoarsely. He kisses Bucky, letting slide inside him, spreading his thighs wide. Bucky bottoms out, and Thor groans, reaching up to grasp the headboard. His chest heaves as Bucky fucks into him.

Thor’s still panting as Bucky pulls out.

Bucky starts to reach for his dick, but then he glances over at Steve. “Your turn.” 

Steve leans in to kiss him. 

He leans down to slide Thor’s dick inside his mouth for one long suck and then draws off with a wet pop. 

“You little tease.” Thor reaches for him, pulling Steve down atop his dick. “Ride it.” He says, squeezing Steve’s ass. He feels Steve’s body react to being filled with his cock and gives a little thrust and then deeper.

He stretches wide across the bed, letting Steve sink further down on his cock. This is what he needs. To be lost in this. He reaches for Bucky, kissing him hard, while his fingers bite into Steve’s hip. He can never get enough. He has to keep hold of him, of both of them, not wanting to let for a second.

Steve rocks his hips, and Thor breaks off from Bucky to grasp at his body, steadying him hard. He cups Steve’s ass, fucking deeper up into him.

“I’m gonna, gonna..” Steve gasps, groaning aloud. 

Thor’s covered in sweat, his own, Bucky’s, Steve’s. And now, as Steve bucks atop his cock, he knows a moment of pure bliss. 

Thor groans as he grips his hips harder, Steve grasps his shoulders just as hard, fucking Thor’s cock deeper inside him. Bucky’s hand is on Steve’s cock, jerking him off, but his other hand is on Steve’s back, squeezing his ass, as Bucky mouths at the back of his neck, teeth grazing over Steve’s skin hungrily until he bites hard, hard enough to leave mark.

“Fuck.” Steve gasps, spurting over Bucky’s fist, clenching tightly around Thor.

He pulls Thor up for a messy kiss, loving how Thor chuckles against his mouth, before sliding off him. 

He lies there on his back, panting as Bucky kisses his thigh. 

Thor sprawls lazily on his side. He’s almost forgotten what started all this, and now it’s just a faint itch at the back of his mind. 

“Shit.” Bucky says.

“What?”

“Uh…” Bucky glances at Thor. “This is definitely your fault.”

“What’s my fault?” Thor props himself up on his elbows, and then he sees what Bucky sees. “Oh fuck.”

Steve looks down and then starts laughing helplessly. Dull light bruises are already starting to show on his hips. There’s another one on his lower thigh that’s distressingly intimate. The kind that he would definitely have to tell a doctor that the act that made it was consensual. From the slight ache in his neck, he suspects there’s one along his back there as well.

“Well.” he says sitting up. “I always did bruise easy.”

“Yeah, but.” Bucky says uncomfortably. “This looks bad.”

“It’s fine.” Steve reassures him. “Besides, I don’t have a job tonight so it’s not like anyone’s gonna see ‘em.”

“That's...good.” Bucky says. “I’m gonna go get a glass of water.”

He gets up and Steve watches him go. 

“Give him time.” Thor says quietly, rubbing his hand along Steve’s back.

“Yeah.” Steve murmurs. “I know.” 

Thor looks down at the bruises darkening across Steve’s skin. “Did I really do that?” 

“Don’t know your own strength, baby.” Steve leans over and kisses him. He doesn’t mind the marks at all, and doesn’t see why they should be a problem at all.

* * *

It does turn out to be a problem though. He has an appointment the next night with a new client who’s not into rough sex at all, and honestly Steve should have considered that. She makes vague apologies, but essentially kicks him out.

He calls Stark’s receptionist and asks if he had any backup appointment requests. Occasionally he does. He’s not ready to go back to Thor’s and just think about this yet. For that matter he’s not ready to tell Thor that the marks are a probably gonna be an issue. He doesn’t want them to be an issue.

“Actually,” Maria pauses. “Yeah. You do have one. It’s another new client though.”

“Is there anything in there about not liking rough sex, or marks…or anything…” Steve winces. He prefers to go over the client’s profiles himself, but he doesn't have time tonight.

“Let me check.” She makes a humming noise. “Nope, that’s all fine apparently.”

Steve lets out a breath he hadn’t realizes he was holding. “Good. Thanks. Anything in there I need to watch out for.”

“Nope, he’s pretty open to everything. Play it by ear.”

“Okay, thanks again.”

“Steve.” Maria pauses. “Aren’t you already at an appointment?” 

“She cancelled on me.” Steve says. “I was trying to make it up before I tell Tony.”

“Ah, alright.” She gives him the address and phone number.

Steve calls the number from the phone booth and gets an answering machine. “Uh, hello, this is Steve. I was calling to see if you happened to still want an appointment tonight.” He pauses, and then the machine clicks off.

“Hello?”

“Hello,” Steve says, “Mr. Laufyson?”

“That’s correct.” The smooth voice says. “I would be very interested in an appointment if you have an opening.”

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

* * *

Steve waits in the hallway, trepidation crawling up his back. Just because the client said he didn't care about the marks, doesn't mean that will hold true. He could take one look at Steve and tell him to get out. He’s not sure he can take that twice in one day. He hadn’t thought the bruises looked that bad before, but then he finds them sexy, so possibly he’s not the best judge here.

Steve puts his hands on his hips, takes a deep breath and tells himself to just calm.

He needs tonight's job to go okay so he can take time and think about what he wants to do. He doesn't want to stop having sex with Thor. He's not going to stop having sex with Bucky... He can start staggering his appointments so that he has time to recover from bruises, but the level of planning that will take frankly gives him a headache. He just wants to fucking enjoy, well, _fucking_. 

He shakes it off. Plenty of time to think about this later. He raises his hand to knock again and the door opens. The man standing in front of him is tall and slim with long dark hair and seagreen eyes. He’s extremely attractive

"Mr. Laufyson?" Steve asks.

The man nods and steps aside. "Please come in." 

Steve enters. He can feel the man's gaze assessing him as he looks around the room so Steve gives him a moment before he turns to face him with a smile. "Steve Rogers."

"Pleasure." The client holds out his hand. "Call me Loki."

Steve shakes the man's hand, and wonders about the catch. There has to be a catch. Maybe he has a violence fetish. Maybe he wants to beat Steve up. There’s a variety of options.

"Would you like a drink?" Loki asks. 

"Not right now, but thank you." Steve says politely.

"Very well. In that case, I'd like you to undress."

"Okay."

Steve moves more into the living room and starts removing his clothes. He can feel Loki’s eyes follow him.

"You fought in Vietnam didn't you." Loki says. “The profile said you had a few scars as well and I assumed…”

"Yeah." Steve says shortly. He pulls off his shirt and lies it over the back of the couch. He doesn’t talk about the war much with his friends. He’s not going to talk about it with this stranger.

Loki looks at him thoughtfully. "Touchy subject?"

"Not my favorite." Steve shrugs, slipping off his shoes. He gazes at Loki for a moment. "You'd have been too young." He’d barely been old enough to enlist at the time. 

Loki nods. “My older brother went.”

Steve waits a minute while he takes off his pants and then when Loki doesn’t say any more, he asks, “Did he come back?”

“Yes.” Loki says, but leaves it at that.

Steve stands there now just in his briefs.

Loki’s gaze traveling over him silently. “What were they like?”

“They?” Steve repeats. He hadn’t mentioned that he was with two people. How did this client know that?

Loki blinks, slowly. “You never mentioned whether it was a man or woman.” He gestures towards the marks.

“Oh. A man.” Steve says. He feels a stab of guilt at ignoring Bucky’s presence here. But at the same time, he doesn’t want to bring Bucky into this conversation somehow. 

“I would have gathered as much.” Loki murmurs, his eyes on Steve’s collarbone. “Judging from the marks.”

He moves closer. “May I?” He holds out a hand and Steve nods. The hand glides over his skin with cool, precise assessment. It stops on the mark on Steve’s hip.

“Does this go down further?”

“Yes.”

Fingertips slide along the rim of his briefs, still assessing. “Take these off and show me, please.” 

Slowly Steve obeys, till he’s just there naked. Loki studies him, the mark on his hip, staring at it with an intensity that Steve finds a little unnerving.

Then Loki switches to examining the marks on his back. He stops at the one to the left of Steve’s shoulder. That thick bite mark just lingering there.

“He made that.”

“Actually,” Steve hesitates, “It was a friend who did that.” Friend is both the right and wrong word. He doesn’t know how to fit Bucky into just one box. Bucky doesn’t fit into a box, he just fits.

“A friend.” The client repeats, lifting his gaze to meet Steve’s piercingly. “How quaint.” 

“Well, I don’t know how long they’ve been together.” Steve says, and then could have kicked himself. It isn’t any of this man’s business and he doesn’t talk about business or his clients with other clients, and he has no desire to talk about Bucky with a client or Thor for that matter.

“Together.” The client repeats. “What on earth makes you think they’re together? This friend was most likely simply another…escort such as yourself.”

“He’s not.” Steve’s voice is surprisingly cool, surprising even to him. He genuinely can’t tell if this guy is trying to get a rise out of him or not. 

Loki looks at him, and then smiles faintly. “My apologies, I meant no offense.”

Steve shrugs. “None taken. I just don’t talk about my other clients usually. That’s all.” He hesitates and then gestures to himself. “This was unexpected and I get why it’s not everybody’s ideal when they request an escort.”

“It’s absurd if you’re not everyone’s ideal.” Loki takes a sip of his martini. 

Steve blinks and then feels himself smile. “That a compliment?”

“Perhaps.” A smile hovers on Loki’s lips. He tilts his head looking Steve over again. "You must be wondering why I'm okay with this." 

Steve shrugs. "I can think of a couple reasons."

To his surprise, and relief, Loki smiles at that. 

"I'm not averse to violence." He says, looking at Steve's thigh. "But it's more...the sheer sensual thrill of the marks themselves. The idea of someone, this other man leaving the upon your skin.” His fingers brush the mark on Steve’s hip. 

“Come.”

He leads the way to the bedroom where he gestures to the bedside table.

"I'd like you to prep yourself before I fuck you. There are lubricant and condoms."

“You want me to go in the bathroom or do it in here where you can watch?” Steve has a hunch and when Loki gestures to the bed and says, “Do it there, please.” He knows he was right.

He preps himself slowly, looking around the room. Like the front room, the aesthetic is very cool, very remote. It’s well-designed and very fashionable. He wonders if Loki feels at home here.

At last he removes his fingers and goes into the bathroom to wash them. When he comes back Loki sets his martini glass aside and nods to the bed.

He has Steve kneel on the foot of the bed, his ass positioned just right. 

Loki doesn't undress, merely undoes his trousers and takes out his cock. He puts the condom on and then gripping Steve's hips, he thrusts in hard, making Steve grunt.

Steve grips the coverlet underneath his hands, breathing slowly. It’s good. It feels…like there’s something Loki’s not telling him, which is absurd cause he’s never met the man before. maybe this has been his sexual fantasy for years, who knows? Steve has no way of knowing unless Loki tells him. He’s not a mind reader after all.

All the same, he has a feeling that this appointment is something of a test drive…that if Loki wants to see him again, the second time will have a different feeling altogether. The only way he’ll know for sure is if Loki calls him again.

* * *

Loki closes the door after Steve’s left and leans against it. 

Well, that was unexpected, to say the least. He'd been toying with the idea of hiring Steve for some time now. There are a variety of things he'd thought about doing with him. He could hire the escort and thoroughly humiliate him, strip him and fuck him however he likes. And perhaps he would have done that. It was only fair, considering the months Barnes has spent in Thor's bed.

And then his plan simply changed. Seeing the man in the flesh. The escort. Rogers. Steve. Now it’s another matter altogether. All of his strategies shifted.

For one thing he had planned to use an alias for the whole interlude and instead he had decided spur of the moment to tell Steve his name. He gets the feeling that Steve is discrete regarding his clients. It's a test. And besides, there’s no way that either Steve or even Barnes for that matter, know his name. There’s not the slightest chance that Thor has ever even spoken of him to them.

Loki leans back in his chair. He had had a whole set of plans for the night and somehow they had simply mutated into something new. He had fucked Rogers and it had been fine, but not satisfactory because he had been holding himself back. Just for now. Just to see what it was like.

Now he wants to hire Steve again, wants to know all those noises and expressions he makes intimately. Next time, he wants to have Steve fuck him.

* * *

Another client cancels two nights later, also because of the marks. This one is more disappointing because they’re a regular. They told Steve straight up that they weren’t interested in that, and he told them they’d be offered a full refund. He spent part of that afternoon at Nick’s trying to figure out what to do before seeing if there were any backup appointments again. There is, and again it’s from Loki.

Steve takes an unexpected candid approach with Loki because of that, at least in his own head to begin with. He’s already been a fraction more open with Loki simply because of Loki's reaction to the marks. 

* * *

Loki has Steve meet him at a bar and Steve does, joining him at a corner booth.

They order drinks and Steve wonders what Loki has in mind this time.

“This was a spontaneous decision.” Loki takes a sip of his drink. “I don’t expect you to be available so late in the evening.”

“Well,” Steve hesitates, and then decides, why not. “I wasn’t.”

“Oh?” Loki looks curiously. 

“I had another client who objected to…” He’s not used to speaking to clients about anything that that relates to his work. Normally he never does. but there’s something about Loki.

“To something regarding you?” Loki murmurs. “I find that hard to believe.”

“To the marks again.” Steve flushes sharply and suddenly. To his surprise Loki looks utterly surprised, and then he smiles. 

“Someone else objected to that?”

“Yes.”

“Fascinating.” Loki takes a sip of his drink and sets it down. “Surely…no.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well,” Loki takes out his wallet and removes a bill, placing it on the bar. “That is their loss and my gain. Shall we?”

They take a taxi back to Loki’s apartment. The drive, the elevator, the walk down the hall, are all carried out in perfect silence. 

The bruise on his hip where Thor’s hand had pressed hard is still vivid. As soon as Steve’s undressed Loki’s eyes fasten on it again. He looks at it for so long Steve feels like it’s happening all over again.

“They truly objected to this.” Loki traces his fingertips over the mark delicately.

“Some people aren’t into it.”

Loki chuckles. “Fortunate that I am.”

“Yes, actually.” Steve’s honest. “It’s…” He doesn’t have words for it.

“Going to keep happening.” Loki suggests with a raised eyebrow.

“Probably yeah.” Steve looks at him a little defiantly. If it were any other situation he’d probably have apologized, told clients to reschedule, but this, he can’t get mad about this, even though it’s a professional issue here. He knows he shouldn’t be letting his personal life interfere, but it’s a weird blend of professional and personal at the moment and frankly he doesn’t want Thor to stop.

Loki’s smile simple curves upward. “Good.”

Steve blinks at him. “That really doesn’t bother you. How I’ve been with someone else who did this?” He regrets the choice of words. It doesn’t really matter if his clients care or not. They are paying for his time right here and now. They’re not a relationship. He can’t compare this man who’s paying him for sex with Bucky. It’s not fair to Bucky.

“Not in the slightest,” Loki drawls.

“Good.” Steve says. 

“Go into the bedroom, get undressed and open the drawer on the bureau. There’s a collar in there. Put it on.”

Steve nods and goes into the bedroom.

When he comes back, Loki’s still undressing. Steve watches him silently. It’s the first time he’s seen Loki naked. He’s all slim muscle and pale skin with his hair loose and dark over his shoulders. He turns and looks at Steve.

He moves closer, looking at the strap hanging from the leather collar. “Perfect.”

Steve expects Loki to tell him to get on the bed, all fours, so he can use the strap to control him. He certainly has no objections to that, but he has been thinking about safewords.

Instead Loki pours himself another drink and sips it. He’s comfortably in his nudity and Steve enjoys that too. He likes the look of Loki’s cock too even though he already knows how it feels. He thinks this time will be different.

“Here.” Loki leads him back to the bedroom. Where he sets his drink aside and settles himself on his back. “I want you over me.”

Steve looks at him with new interest as he crawls over Loki. Loki’s hands slide over his ass, squeezing him. He takes out a condom and Steve keeps his surprise to himself as Loki rolls it over Steve’s length, stroking him. 

“Now.” Loki looks up at Steve. “Fuck me.” 

“Are you…”

“I’m prepared.” Loki tells him. He toys with the strap hanging from the collar. “Safe word?” 

“Scout.“ Steve says, crawling over and positioning himself. He looks down at Loki, gazing at his mouth. He thinks how it would be to kiss him, and wonders if he’ll want that.

As Steve enters Loki, Loki grips the leather strap and pulls. Steve gasps. His thrusts are slow and measured as Loki controls his breathing. He can feel every inch of his cock as it moves inside Loki. The way Loki tightens around him. Everything is heightened. He feels timeless and rocks his hips against Loki’s body with lazy motions, feeling him move with him.

Just as Steve’s about to come, Loki releases the strap and rolls them over so Steve’s flat on his back. Loki spreads his hands flat over Steve’s chest, rising up and sinking back down on Steve with one fluid motion. He rides his dick hard as Steve pants helplessly under him, his hands reaching for Loki’s hips, steadying him.

Loki utters a sharp cry as he comes, his nails biting into Steve’s chest. 

Steve’s hands slowly release their grip. He gazes up at Loki wordlessly.

Abruptly Loki leans down and kisses him, gripping Steve’s jaw as he does. His fingertips scratch through Steve’s beard as he sucks greedily on his tongue.

Steve’s panting again as they break apart. “I was hoping you’d want to do that.”

Loki looks at him. ‘”Is that so?” 

Steve shrug, a tad self-conscious at admitting such a thing. “I like kissing.”

“Good.” Loki says, and kisses him again.

* * *

It’s late when Steve gets back to Thor’s. He had debated going home to his own place, but he had told Bucky he’d come over, and besides he’s not sure he wants to be alone tonight or not. He can’t decide, and he doesn’t like that. 

He grabs a beer and goes to drink it on the patio, looking down at the still pool.

“Steve.” Thor greets him as he comes in. 

“Oh hey.” Steve says. He still doesn’t want to tell Thor about what happened with his clients.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asks.

“What? Oh…nothing. I just had a weird night.”

“Weird how?” Thor looks at him in concern. “Did your client do something?”

“No…actually he was great.” Steve shifts slightly, thinking about Loki and how he’d had a feeling that the second time would be more real and it was. “Like really great.” He stops there because again, he shouldn’t be discussing this. “But he was actually a backup appointment. My scheduled one canceled.”

“Cancelled?” Thor repeats, perplexed. “Why on earth would they cancel an appointment with you?”

It’s gratifying to have had both Loki and Thor tell him this, but Steve still has to handle this…he still has to talk to Stark about it, which he’s not looking forward to at all. He’s grateful Maria has kept it under her hat for as long as she has, but he can’t expect her to do that for much longer. 

“They have some issues with the marks.” Steve says finally. He hates mentioning this, he doesn’t want Thor to feel remotely guilty about it.

“Oh.” Thor looks stricken. “Did I hurt you? You should have said something, why didn’t you say something?”

“No, no.” Steve rushes to reassure him. “You didn’t hurt me. I would have said something if that was the case, but it isn’t. I liked it, Thor. The sex is good, really good. Like it should be illegal, good.”

“All right then,” Thor looks perplexed.

“It’s just…” Steve sighs and scratches at the back of his neck. “Some clients don’t like rough sex. They don’t want to think about me being with other people. They don’t like evidence of that, and this is well, very vivid evidence.” Steve tells him. “They’re not you. They’re not interested.”

“Why on earth wouldn’t they be interested in that?” Thor shrugs. “It’s arousing.”

“I do have at least have one new client who thinks so.” Steve tells him, amused. “He likes your marks a lot as a matter of fact.”

“Does he?” Thor grins. He pulls Steve in by the front of his shirt. “Shall I give you a special one later then, for him? With your permission, of course.”

There – that’s why Steve has warmed to Thor so quickly. Why he feels comfortable with him. It’s not just the sex, though that’s a huge factor. It’s this.

He knows Bucky is in good hands here with Thor, and now he knows he is too. ”Yes.” He leans up to kiss Thor. “I’d love that.”


	3. Chapter 3

_October _

Still none of this solves the fact that Steve did lose two clients over the matter, and eventually the refunds go through. So when he gets a message from Stark the following morning, he listens to it, then hangs up and groans, sliding back down in bed.

“What is it?” Bucky squints at him over his pillow.

“My boss wants to see me.” Steve rolls over.

“What for?”

“Ah.” Steve hesitates. He still needs to talk to Bucky about the whole clients cancelling/marking thing, and he’s been putting it off. Partly because like with Thor, he doesn’t want Bucky to feel bad about it, but he also doesn’t want to stir up anything. 

“Look, you don’t have to tell me.” Bucky pushes himself up. 

“What does it matter?” Steve asks quietly. “It’s just part of my job.”

Bucky shrugs. “Doesn’t.”

“Bucky, don’t be like that.”

“Like what?’ Bucky gets up.

Steve just shakes his head and heads for the shower. He doesn’t know what to say to Bucky. He doesn’t know how to tell him – there’s nothing to worry about. That sex with other people is just sex with other people. That he’s getting paid for. And sex with him is different. As with Thor…Sex with Thor isn’t just sex with another client either.

Steve sighs and rubs his hands over his face, letting the water run down his back. He still can’t believe he and Bucky found each other again. That the report he had agonized over for years and years had been false, a fluke, a mistake. 

And that they never would have met anyway, if Thor hadn’t wanted to get a present for his boyfriend. That’s the part that dumbfounds Steve and cracks him up at the same time.

* * *

He’s still thinking about it when he goes up to the main office to see Stark.

Tony’s in his waistcoat with his sleeves rolled up, talking on his phone. He gestures Steve in impatiently.

“No, I don’t care about the offer. They didn’t offer a safe environment. Nobody’s going over there. End of story.” He ends the call and sets the receiver down with a bang. 

He looks at Steve. “Rogers.”

“Stark.” Steve stands there, hands in his pockets, waiting for it.

“I hear your new boyfriend likes to rough you up.” Tony cracks his neck. “I assume he’s not actually being violent with you, but if he is.”

“No.” Steve assures him. “I’d have filed a complaint if that was the case.”

“So what is it? He’s….” Tony waits for whatever explanation Steve’s gonna offer him.

“Just very strong.” Steve sighs. “It’s…”

“Hot as hell, I’m sure.” Tony finishes for him, “But you lost two clients, Steve. One of them was a regular too. What does that say, that people don’t want to look at your perfect body when it’s a little marked up?”

Steve folds his arms across his chest. “I think you’ll find it works for most people.”

“Is that right?” Tony cocks his head.

“Yeah. In fact, a new client finds it extremely sexy.”

“You don’t say.” Tony cracks his neck again. “Still it lacks a little professionalism, Rogers. To show up looking like you’ve been banging around town like a cat in heat.”

Steve just grits his teeth. “You know I reserve the right to drop clients.”

“True, just as they also have the right to dump your ass and leave unhappy reviews about unsatisfactory sessions.” Tony leans on his desk. “What am I supposed to do about that?”

“I think you’re savvy enough to report that your escorts are free to live their own lives and they’re always welcome to choose another escort if they’ve been dissatisfied with my services.”

Tony’s answering grin is close to a smirk. “Now we both know that no one would complain about that aspect.”

Steve shrugs.

“Show me.”

“What?”

“I wanna see what level of marks we’re talking about there.” Tony drums his fingers on the desk, amused. “Hurry up, I don’t have all day.”

Steve pulls his t-shirt over his head and tosses it at Tony, who catches it and sets it on his desk. He looks at Steve’s torso critically.

“Pants too.”

“Stark.

“Rogers.”

Finally Steve unzip his jeans and shoves them down. 

With a quick move Tony’s up on his feet and looking him over. He whistles quietly. “This is impressive.” He touches Steve’s lower back gently. “He just…”

“Does it.” Steve says. “Well…it doesn’t happen all the time. I mean, we’ve had a lot of sex and usually, well…”

“_Well?_” Tony echoes. “Spit it out, Rogers. Well?”

“Well, it’s more of a they.” This is another thing Steve’s been avoiding because he knows exactly how Tony will take it.

“They.” Tony repeats. “They identify as a they, or they as in your boyfriend is actually two boyfriends.”

“The second one, kinda…”

“Kinda.” Tony looks at him, his eyebrow raised. “So your boyfriend pays you to have sex with him and some other guy, or your boyfriend pays you to have sex with _his_ boyfriend?”

“It’s not like that, okay. It’s not _just_ like that. It’s..” Steve sighs. “Really fucking complicated.”

Tony just studies him. “Tell me.”

Steve eyes him.

“I need to know on a business level because if this blows up in your face then I’m going to have to handle it. But also, Steve, you know you can tell me.”

Steve hesitates. “Remember how Thor Odinson hired me as a surprise for his boyfriend.” 

“As a matter of fact, I do remember that.” Tony crosses his arms. “Nice of him.”

“He’s a sweet guy.” Steve says.

“And then,” Tony says. “Still waiting for it.”

“And then his boyfriend turns out to be my old army buddy.”

“Some story. What’s the deal with the army buddy?”

“The army buddy I thought was dead. The army buddy I was in love with.” Steve says quietly. “It’s Bucky.”

There’s a short silence. 

“Was…” Tony says casually. “Or…are currently.” He knows the history with Bucky, but it’s been a while since they talked current feelings. He has a hunch which it is though. 

“That’s the complicated part.” Steve says. “Yeah, I am, and he is too, but…”

“But he doesn’t like you being a hooker and he’s dating Mr Golden Guns and it’s been ten years since you were in the army together. Does that about sum it up?”

“Basically.” Steve sighs. Trust Tony to strip it down to the bare essentials.

“You realize how easily this could have blown up in your face? How easily it still could? Steve, here’s the thing, what happens if your buddy says he doesn’t like you being a hooker and starts a fight with the buff one who’s paying. That’s the thing, isn’t it? Thor’s paying here.”

“I know, I know, I know.” Steve rubs his hands over his eyes.

“Sort this out.” Tony says finally. “You can date them, or they can be clients, but they can’t be both.”

Steve nods. Deep down he knew this decision was coming. He just doesn’t wanna force it on anyone. Things have been going so well with the three of them.

“Take a week off, Rogers. Figure out your love life from your professional one.”

“I have an appointment later.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Okay…” Steve still hesitates.

“Just go.”

“Thanks Tony.”

Tony shrugs. “Just protecting my investments.”

Steve smiles. They both know exactly how untrue that is.

* * *

“You’re home early,” Bucky observes when Steve gets back. “Aren’t you?” He’s never quite clear on Steve’s schedule to be honest.

“I’m taking some time off today. I need to figure things out. Stark…that’s my boss, told me I needed to sort my shit out.” Steve leans on the kitchen counter.

Bucky feels himself bristle. This is the guy who’s been hustling Steve’s ass for the last few years and now he’s telling Steve what to do in his private time? Where does Stark get off doing that?

“Can he do that?” He asks.

Steve shrugs. “He’s my boss. And he does have some good points. I just haven’t wanted to deal with them.” He forces a smile. 

He doesn't say what sorting his shit out looks like, and Bucky's afraid to ask, to be honest. He doesn't want things to change. He doesn't want Steve to feel he has to *do* or not anything. And fuck Stark for telling him that.

“I have to get to work.” He says abruptly. “I told Sam I’d be in on time today.”

“Oh…okay.” Steve says. “Maybe I can come by the garage later?”

“Yeah.” Bucky says distractedly. He kisses Steve and heads out the door, climbing on his bike and heading off.

* * *

It’s not hard to find the office Stark operates out of. It’s easy enough to pretend he’s a delivery guy going up with a bag that Bucky tosses in the trash as soon he’s on the right floor. Bucky slips past the receptionist and down the hall to find _T Stark_ on the door. He doesn’t knock, just pushes in.

Stark’s on the phone. He barely looks up and then he raises an eyebrow at the sight of Bucky. “Let me call you back.” He hangs up and leans back in his chair. “Who are you?”

Bucky simply moves around the desk and punches him in the nose.

“Ow, the fuck!” Stark grabs his nose, staring up at him as Bucky steps back a pace.

“Why the hell are you punching me?” Stark holds his nose and stares at him. “What did I ever do to you, Popeye?”

“You don’t have any right how to tell anyone how to live their life.” Bucky tells him heatedly.

Light dawns in Stark’s eyes. “Let me guess, you’re the long-lost boyfriend.” He takes out a handkerchief and dabs at the blood coming from his nose. “Well, you’ve got a mean right hook, I’ll give you that. Even if you aren’t much in the brains department.”

Bucky makes a move towards him again and Stark holds up his hands. “Whoa there. What exactly are you so upset about?”

“You can’t tell Steve how to-” Bucky starts. 

“Actually, I can, when his personal life is interfering with my business.” Stark says coolly. “What are you going to do about it? Other than try to punch me again?”

Bucky feels all his frustration and anger drain away. He’s so suddenly exhausted, he doesn’t have the energy to tell Stark he’s not gonna punch him again. Probably.

“Why now?” He says finally. “Why do you have a problem now that he’s dating someone?” _Dating me. What’s wrong with Steve dating me?_

“He’s losing clients and I know it’s not from fucking you, so it has to be that golden god. _Your_ boyfriend, am I correct?” Stark looks at him. “So how come he’s still your boyfriend now that Steve’s back in the picture? Other than I’ve seen his nude photoshoot and _damn_.”

“None of your fucking business.” Bucky says coolly. Steve’s losing clients? Why hadn’t he said anything about it? 

Stark stands, resting his hands on his desk. “Except, like I said, it literally is. Both because it’s my business, Rogers is interfering with every time he gets a bruise on that fucking perfect ass of his and partly because he’s my friend.”

“Oh sure, he is.” Bucky sneers. “Pimp out all your friends, do you?” He knows that can’t be the case. Steve wouldn’t have stayed friends with a guy like that, but the words keep coming out of his mouth all the same.

Stark’s mouth tightens and then he cocks his head, just looking at Bucky thoughtfully. “You care about him a lot, don’t you?”

“Yeah, unlike you.”

“Now wait a second. Where do you get off saying that? I’ve known Steve a hell of a long time.”

“Not as long as I have.” Bucky snarls. His hands curl into fists.

Now Stark’s eyes narrow. “There where have you been for the last decade? Oh, that’s right, _not_ in his life.”

Bucky glares at him. _That’s not my fault._ The words are right there on the tip of his tongue, but he can’t say them, cause he still feels like it is his fault somehow. He should have tried harder. 

Stark glares back and then he sighs. “Look, buckaroo, can we put aside our differences for a sec and admit we both want what’s best for Steve?”

“Do we?” But Bucky has subsided to folding his arms across his chest, watching him.

“Yeah, okay, so why do you think I told him to sort his shit out.”

“Cause you’re worried about the business aspect.” Bucky says flatly.

“Yeah,” Stark gives a nod. “Because I’m running a business and if I don’t do my job and look after my employees, then maybe you’d have cause to come at me like this, but I _do_, so you _don’t_.” He leans in. “You realize the kind of mess Steve could get in here, dating and sleeping with a client and his boyfriend.”

Bucky shifts. “Look.”

“What’s the matter anyway? Why aren’t you and Steve riding off into the sunset on your motorcycle already?” 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but it’s complicated.” He doesn’t have to explain himself to Stark of all people.

“So simplify it.”

“Steve and I…” Bucky feels tongued-tied. He knows why he’s still with Thor even though Steve is back, but trying to explain it to anyone feels too hard. “We haven’t seen each other for ten years. I thought he just…didn’t care about me.”

“And he thought you were dead.” Stark cuts in. “So cut him some fucking slack.”

“I know, okay?” Bucky snarls. He takes a deep breath. “So when do finally see him, it’s because my _boyfriend_,” Bucky tosses the word at him, “Brings him home as a treat because Steve’s an escort.”

Stark folds his arms across his chest. “So that’s it. That’s what you really have a problem with here, isn’t it? Why the hell would you object to that?”

“Because he’s the smartest guy I know and he’s letting people use him for his body!” Bucky bursts out.

“So what!” Stark shrugs. “It’s his choice! It pays him well. He gets to approve his clientele. And he’s allowed to date, as long as his partners respect him.” Stark across the desk, eyeing him. “Doesn’t sound to me like you’re doing too much of that lately.”

“It’s just a little tough to wrap my head around when he says he wants to be with me, but…” Bucky shrugs. He doesn’t know why the fuck he’s spilling this to Stark. It’s one thing to talk to Sam, or Nat about it, but this guy?

“Yeah, and what was that about your boyfriend?”

“Thor?”

“Yeah?”

“What about him?”

“Are you going to break it off with him because of Steve?”

Bucky hesitates. 

“Has Steve asked you to?”

“No.”

“Well then, if he can handle it and I bet he likes to,” Stark smirks, “Then why aren’t you cool with his profession? Which he doesn’t bring home, and he’s never gonna rub it in your face so maybe stop throwing it in his.”

Bucky takes another deep breath and releases it. “You talk like this to all your employee’s boyfriends?” 

“No.” Stark says. “Just the dumb ones.”

At that Bucky snorts.

“And the ones they care about.” Stark adds. He pauses and then, says quietly. “Like I said, I’ve known Steve a long time. You’ve been the one constant that matters. So don’t blow it over this. You’re the one back from the dead.”

Bucky just shakes his head. “I know…I…” He knows he needs to try harder here. It’s the least he can do. 

“And by the way, I’m not saying Steve can’t date you, even though I might have reservations about that.” Stark drops the bloody handkerchief on his desk. “I’m just saying he shouldn’t date a client. So talk to your boyfriend.”

“Thanks.” Bucky mutters. He turns to go.

“And Barnes.”

“Yeah?”

Stark looks at him for a minute. “He’s gone through a lot. I think you’re the only one who just might get that. So don’t fuck it up.”

“I’ll try not to.” Bucky mutters again.

“Do that.” Stark reaches for his phone. “And get out of my office.”

* * *

A little later that afternoon Steve gets a phone call. It’s unusual of Tony to call him at Thor’s. Especially since they just talked. 

“I thought I had some time to figure stuff out.” Steve says. He hears the sound of the side door closing and looks up to see Bucky coming in the house. Steve glances at the clock, rising an eyebrow. 

_‘Work?’ _He mouths at Bucky who shrugs and heads down the hall.

“You do. I just wanted to give you a heads up, in the future, you might want to rein in your guard dog.”

“Tony, what are you talking about?”

“Your little army buddy paid me a visit this afternoon.”

Steve pauses. “What?”

“I think he meant well. He was all concerned about how I was trying to run your life,” There’s amusement in Tony’s voice, “but I don’t need another visit like that in the future.”

“Understood.” Steve says tightly.

There’s a pause, and then Tony says. “Steve, I really do think he was trying to look out for you.”

“Thanks.” Steve says. “I…mean that.” He hangs up and goes to find Bucky.

Steve finds Bucky in the gym working out. It’s a sign of how pissed Steve is that he barely even enjoys the sight of Bucky shirtless, ponytailed and already sweating, lifting weights.

"Did you go to Stark's office today?"

"Yeah." Bucky wipes his face. "So..."

"You can't just do that." Steve faces him exasperated, hands on his hips. "You can't just storm in there and yell at him."

"He can't tell you how to run your life." 

"He's my boss! He's supposed to tell me how to run the business side." Steve runs his hands through his hair. "I know you don't like what I do, but you can't do this." He knows Bucky has issues with it, but he hadn’t thought he’d do something like this.

“Steve…I…” Bucky pauses. “I was trying to-“

“I appreciate you looking after me, but I don’t need you sticking your nose in something you know nothing about.” 

“Nothing?” Bucky turns towards him incredulously. “I know you're better than this. You deserve better."

"Have you seriously never considered that I like it?" By now Steve's eyes are blazing. "That I do this because I enjoy it? I like having sex with people, Bucky. I like making money that way."

"Well, fucking awesome." Bucky yells. "I'm glad you enjoy getting laid that much.”

"For fuck's sake." Steve turns and walks out again. He doesn't have to stay here. He has his own place. He catches sight of Thor coming up the drive and just sighs.

"Steve!" Thor calls, then immediately looks concerned as he catches sight of his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just need a break." Steve rubs his hands over his face. "Bucky went to Stark’s and yelled at him and it's just....why can't he understand my job isn't the problem here. Hell, he probably never would have even seen me again if not for my job. Maybe he should think about that.” He heads off down the drive.

* * *

“Bucky!” Thor shouts as soon as he gets inside. “Bucky!”

“I’m right here.” Bucky appears in the kitchen doorway. “What?”

“What did you say to Steve?” Thor stares at him. 

“I was gonna say I was sorry for going to Tony’s but he came in all upset and I just got…pissed and I said some stupid shit.” Bucky sighs. “I know I shouldn’t have. I know.”

Thor sighs. “Does it really bother you that much that he’s an escort.”

“No, and yes.” Bucky shrugs helplessly. “I’m trying to be all right with it, Thor, I really am. But I’m still stuck on it.”

“You’re gonna have to get over it.” Thor tells him quietly. “Because if you can’t, you might very well lose him.” He places a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “I don’t say this to be cruel. I don’t want to see you lose him. You just have to accept Steve is a man who makes his own choices, and respect those choices eve if they aren’t ones you would make. You have to respect what he does with his body, and trust that he is safe. That’s all.”

“I want to.” Bucky tells him, swallowing tightly. “I just…It’s hard.”

“I know.” Thor says gently, cupping Bucky’s cheek. “I know this because I had to do the same thing with you and your feelings about my money.” 

Bucky looks up at him, and then he smiles. Turning his head he kisses Thor’s palm, leaning into his hand. “Thanks.” 

“Will you go find Steve now and talk to him?”

Bucky shakes his head. “I’ll give him a few hours. He always needed some time to cool down, any time…before.” 

Thor nods in understanding. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiles faintly. “I hope so.”

* * *

“Any appointments?”

“I thought you were off tonight?” Maria sounds genuinely concerned this time.

“I’m still making up for those cancelled appointments.” Steve tells her. “Anything?”

“Same guy, Mr. Penthouse.” 

Steve smiles. “Thanks.”

He calls Loki and again Loki instructs him to meet him at a bar.

“Is casual okay?” Steve asks before he stops himself. “I’m not dressed for the Ritz.” This is another point where he’s breaking his own rules. He doesn’t wear his own clothes to appointments, but he didn’t have time to change and he doesn’t want to go home to do it now. If he does that, he’ll just drink and sketch and there’s nothing wrong with that, but he’s too restless for that today.

“What level of casual?” 

“Jeans, t-shirt, jacket.”

“That’s perfectly acceptable.” 

* * *

Loki’s already sitting at a corner booth when Steve walks in. He’s dressed in a plain black suit, and the rest of the people around the room are dressed in business casual. Steve feels a little out of place, but from the way Loki’s gaze moves over him, he thinks it’s genuinely okay.

“Casual suits you.” Loki says by way of greeting. “Drink?”

“Thanks.” Steve slides into the booth. “And yeah.”

Loki raises an eyebrow as he gestures for the waiter. “It’s only two o’clock. Long day?”

“Something like that.” Steve says. 

He takes a sip of his whiskey gratefully, looking around. It’s a lowkey bar. Slightly dim lighting but not dim enough to be shady. It’s more a subtle, ‘we are okay with whatever happening here,’ sort of vibe. In another booth he sees two well-known actresses holding hands and sharing an intimate drink. He feels his shoulders relax slightly.

"This is nice.” Steve says after a moment. Usually he can get a read on people, what they're hoping for out of an exchange, or a scenario, but Loki's still mostly an enigma so far. Though the sex with the collar the other night gave him a pretty good idea. Loki loves control, but he also likes submitting. The balance of power will be something fun to play with, Steve suspects. If Loki keeps booking him.

"Mhm." Loki sips his cocktail. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

"I'd enjoy it more if I knew what you were expecting." Steve tells him. 

"Oh?" Loki looks at him. "What makes you think I'm expecting anything."

"You're not taking me out just for the sheer pleasure of my company." Steve says dryly, which earns him a quiet laugh.

Loki takes a bite of the olive, dangling on the tip of his cocktail. "I might be."

"All right then." Steve reaches for his own drink.

"Can you usually figure out what someone wants?" Loki asks curiously.

"Yeah, it's not usually hard." Steve shrugs. Most people’s fantasies were pretty basic, a little coaxing, a few questions and it's easy to figure out.

Loki grins and sits back, one arm draped over the back of the booth as he surveys Steve over his martini. "I'll tell you what. If you can tell me what I had planned for this afternoon, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

Steve catches his breath. It's a bold, reckless offer. But of course Loki thinks there's no way he can actually guess right.

"Do we have a deal?'

"Deal." Steve folds his arms across his chest, leaning in and surveying him. 

Loki's relaxed, but there's something to the way he holds himself, the slightest hint of tension in his frame. And then Steve knows, and he smiles before he can catch himself.

"What?" Loki asks, clearly amused.

Steve just keeps smiling. "You're wearing a plug right now, aren't you?" 

Loki only pauses for a fraction of a second before he continues sipping his drink. "And?"

There's a rush of heated satisfaction to Steve's groin at being right. He gazes at Loki thoughtfully. "You weren't intending to tell me either. It's not for me. You were going to wear it all afternoon and then afterwards, later, when you've been teased and aroused all day, then you'd go home and fuck yourself with something from that nice collection of yours." He’d only gotten a glimpse of it when he’d gotten out the collar, but it was a very good selection of toys.

"Very impressive." Loki sets his glass down. "What would I be thinking about while fucking myself?"

Steve hesitates. He has a hunch but he doesn't want to cross any lines, and there are lines here, even if he doesn't know what they are. If he guesses wrong, or if Loki doesn’t want to be that open, he could fuck this up really quickly.

Loki senses his hesitation. "Whatever your guess I won't be offended."

"Are you sure?"

Loki gestures casually. "Say what you like?"

"You'd be thinking of my other client." Steve says quietly. "The one who leaves the marks on me."

Now there is no denying Loki's expression. It's unsettled, completely surprised. He stares at Steve for a long hard moment and then simply nods.

"Very impressive indeed."

Steve shrugs. 

"Well?" Loki drawls, signaling for another drink. "What would you like to do?" 

Steve looks at him, thinks about it, and then says. "Finish that drink and then meet me in the bathroom."

Loki's eyes dance with mischief. "Oh?"

"You said anything." Steve reminds him. "If you want to back out..."

"I'm a man of my word." Loki tells him. "I'll see you shortly."

* * *

Steve gets up and goes to the bathroom. It's a very classy bar. The stalls alone are large enough for a circus, and the view out the side window over the city is extraordinary. He picks the stall at the end and waits.

A few minutes later Loki saunters into the bathroom and looks at him. Steve holds the stall door for him and gestures. "After you."

Loki comes over to him and steps inside. Steve closes the door after him and locks it. He looks at Loki, thinks about the plug currently resting inside him. 

“Kneel.” 

Loki sinks to his knees. The way he’s resting on his haunches, probably pressing the plug deeper inside him. Steve just moves closer in front of him. Slowly, he unzips his pants and takes his dick out. 

Loki’s eyes center on it, and he starts to lean forward.

“Not yet.” Steve says almost lazily. “Not until you tell me how much you want it.” All his hunches about Loki have been right so far, so he’s just going to keep following his instincts here.

He’s gratified by the look in Loki’s eyes, the growing lust there, and the swelling bulge between his legs. Steve strokes his cock, watching Loki follow his hand.

“Please.” Loki sounds like he’s inquiring about the weather. “Let me.”

“Let you do what?”

Brief dart of eyes upward. “Let me suck your cock.”

“Why should I?”

Again Loki’s gaze darts upward. “Because I want to.”

“And you always get what you want, do you?” 

There’s something dark and flickering like fire in Loki’s eyes then, and just as quickly it’s gone again. “Usually.” He says, a smile playing upon his lips. 

“Ask me nicely then.” 

Loki sits there a moment and then, resting both his hands on his thighs, a waiting supplicant for Steve’s approval and desire, “May I suck your cock?”

It’s not begging, but there’s plenty of time for that, and frankly Steve still half expects Loki to pull out of this, so he’ll take what he can get. He nods, stroking his length and letting the tip dangle near Loki’s mouth. 

Loki leans in eagerly, licking at it, before he slips it between his lips. Steve lets him suck it for a few minutes, before he curls his fingers through Loki’s hair and draws him off. 

Loki looks up at him with reddened lips and curious eyes. 

“C’mon,” Steve says, “You didn’t think it was gonna be that easy, did you?” 

Loki leans back on his heels, looking at him. “Well, I would have been disappointed if it had.” 

“Good.” Steve lets the smile curl upon his lips like plume of smoke. “Get up and turn around.”

Loki rises slowly and turns. He waits.

“Take down your pants and underwear.”

Loki does, letting them fall to the floor. 

“Place your hands on the wall and brace yourself.”

It puts him at a slight angle, the better to inspect his ass. The plug inside Loki is black with a flared head. Steve taps his fingers against it. “How long has this been inside you?”

“For about an hour before we met for lunch.” 

“Long enough to get you nice and stretched, hmm?” He rubs his fingertips around Loki’s rim. “It suits you.” 

There’s a soft chuckle from Loki, and he looks over his shoulders at him. “Is that a compliment?”

“Take it how you like.” Steve says. Hooking his finger in the curved end he wiggles it, watching Loki struggle not to react. He does it again almost lazily, and then simply pulls it out.

Loki’s rim is reddened and stretches nicely, and Steve slips his fingers in gently feeling Loki squirm. The faintest moan crosses his lips.

“But you can’t make a sound.” Steve says. He reaches around Loki’s neck for his tie, undoing it and pulling it off. He wraps it around Loki’s mouth, drawing it tight. “Put it between your teeth.” He orders and waits till Loki has, before tying it tight behind his head. “Good boy.”

He takes his dick out then, having dropped the plug into Loki’s jacket pocket. He takes a condom and rolls it on, positioning himself. It’s easy enough to slip right inside and he bite his lip to keep from making noise himself. 

And then the door to the bathroom opens and two men come in, conversing as they step over to the urinals. Steve freezes, wondering if they should leave it there. And then Loki bends a little further, his palms flat against the wall, a clear invitation in his body. _Fuck me_.

So Steve starts moving slowly, gripping Loki’s hips, keeping a steady rhythm as he moves. Loki is silent as a grave, but his body moves with Steve and his cock is harder than granite when Steve puts a hand around to check. 

The men finally finish their business and leave after washing their hands. And then, Steve stops and pulls out. He turns Loki around and Loki grins at him from behind the gag. Steve just lifts him, gripping his ass and impaling Loki back on his cock. Loki moans behind his gag, clenching thickly around Steve. He wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, leaving his ass for Steve to grip and hold. Loki’s panting and Steve can tell he’s close. He keeps thrusting and wraps a hand around Loki’s dick, stroking him off. 

Loki shudders, his body jerking silently as he comes all over Steve’s palm. Steve gets in a few more thrusts and then he’s done, shooting quickly inside Loki, leaning him into the wall as they finish.

Steve finally lowers Loki to the ground and looks at himself. “Not bad.” Most of the mess got on his hand, only a little bit got on his shirt. Fortunately he had left his jacket unbuttoned. 

Loki undoes the tie and licks at his lips. “Well, that was enjoyable.”

“You mean that?” Steve says, tying off the condom and dropping it in the trash. He wipes his hand on some toilet paper. 

“I told you, you could do whatever you liked.”

“Yeah, but that’s not the same as enjoying it.” Steve says.

“If I hadn’t enjoyed it, I simply wouldn’t have hired you again after today.” Loki says mildly. He wipes his dick and tucks himself away. 

“Good to know.” Steve leans against the opposite wall, just watching him. 

“I trust you can tell that I did enjoy myself.” Loki says finally.

“I know.” Steve shrugs. “I just like to think you’d have told me if you wanted me to stop.” 

Loki cocks his head, thinking about this. “That matters to you.”

“Yeah. It does.” 

Loki nods. “I would have told you.” He smiles then. “Though that would have been difficult while gagged.”

“Yeah,” Steve’s embarrassed about that now. In the moment it felt like a good decision. “About that.”

Loki just shakes his head. “No, that was perfect.” 

“Good.” Steve pause. He moves in close until they’re standing so close it would be a very simple matter to just lean down and kiss Loki. His hand dips into Loki’s pocket, and then he says… “Turn around.”

“What?”

He holds up the plug. “This is going back in.”

There’s a brief vivid blush across Loki’s face and then he does as Steve says and turns around and bends over. 

* * *

It’s early evening by the time Steve gets back to his own apartment. He thinks about showering, but decides to go for a run first. The afternoon with Loki had been just what he needed. His head feels clear and his body’s relaxed and satisfied.

He runs easily, taking his time. He still has mixed feelings about Bucky going to Tony, but the more he thinks about it, the more he understands it. He understands where Bucky’s coming from. He just wishes things were different, that it was easier to work this out.

He looks up as he rounds the corner and sees Bucky sitting there, waiting on his stoop.

“Hey.” Bucky says softly, getting to his feet.

“Hey.” Steve comes to a stop, resting his hands on his hips. 

“I’m sorry.” Bucky shifts back and forth on the step. “I should have talked to you…I shouldn’t have gone to Tony like that. I shouldn’t have punched him.”

“You punched him?” Steve stares at him incredulously. He should be upset about that, but somehow it’s more hilarious than anything else. “Tony didn’t mention it.” And he definitely would have if he thought it was a problem. 

“Yeah, well,” Bucky shrugs. “He’s not all bad.”

“I’ll tell him you said that.” Steve says dryly.

He starts to unlock the front door. “Coming in?”

“Do you want me to?” Bucky asks quietly.

At that, Steve reaches for his shirt and pulls him inside. 

* * *

“I need to shower. You can join me or wait.”

“I’ll join you.”

Bucky starts shucking his clothes after Steve. They get in the shower together. It’s not as big as Thor’s but it’s still a decent size. Steve looks at Bucky watching him with silent eyes.

“Talk now or later?” Steve asks. He knows which one he wants.

Bucky licks his lips. “Later?”

“Good.” Steve says. He leans in to kiss Bucky, pressing him against the wall as the shower spray covers them both.

“I want you to fuck me.” Bucky presses his lips to Steve’s chest. 

Steve nods. He presses two slicked fingers inside Bucky, watching his face. He knows when Bucky is ready for him, even before Bucky spreads his legs a little and looks up at him.

They move slowly together. It almost feels tentative but Steve knows it’s Bucky reconnecting. He presses his lips to the tattoo on Steve’s shoulder, kissing it softly. Steve kisses his mouth, cupping the back of his neck as he moves inside Bucky. He closes his eyes, holding him there as the water runs down their joined bodies. This is the closest he’ll ever get to home and he can’t lose it.

* * *

They're stretched out on Steve's bed afterwards. The lamp's on low. The room is still with the faint scent of autumn rain drifting through the open window. Bucky calls Thor while Steve dries his hair with a towel. "Think we're staying at Steve's tonight, if that's okay."

"Of course." Thor tells him. "Take your time." He pauses. "Things will work out. I have every confidence in that."

"Thanks." Bucky tells him. He appreciates that.

He hangs up and lies back against the headboard, lighting a cigarette while Steve finishes rubbing his hair and tosses the towel across the foot of the bed. Steve stretches out on his back with a sigh. 

“You and Stark have fucked, haven’t you?”

Steve rolls over at the words spoken quietly in the dim light. Bucky’s just lying there, one arm behind his head as he smokes.

“Where’s that coming from?” Steve asks. What he wants to know is, _that’s what you chose to open with?_

Bucky shrugs. “Just something about the way he acts around you. He’s protective of you.”

“He could be protective of me without us having fucked.” Steve points out.

Bucky nods. “That’s true.”

Steve hesitates. But he wants to be honest with Bucky. If they can’t be honest with each other, what was the point?

“I met Tony shortly after I got out of the army. I needed a break and San Francisco seemed like the place to go. We met in a bar.” He pauses. “I didn’t see him again for several years until he was back in LA and was starting his business.”

Bucky didn’t say anything.

“There’s no reason to be jealous.” Steve says softly, tentatively.

“You don’t get it. It’s not the sex.” Bucky sits up. He grinds the rest of the cigarette out in the ashtray before turning to Steve. “I’m just jealous of everyone you’ve been with because they were _there_. They had that time with you. I’m jealous of everyone who’s been there, been a part of your life for the last ten years. I missed out on so much. I feel like I’m never gonna catch up. That’s what I’m jealous about. I feel like it’s never gonna be enough.”

“Oh Buck.” Steve kisses him. “I love you so much.” He kisses him softly, letting their breath seep together as their tongues kiss.

“You’re here now.” Steve murmurs as they draw apart. “You’re here now.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky crushes his cigarette out and reaches for him. “I am.” His lips are cool on Steve’s stomach as he works his way downward.

Steve exhales as Bucky slips him between his lips. He closes his eyes, his fingers curling in Bucky’s hair as his hips arch upward, pressing into Bucky’s mouth. 

It's a slow, leisurely blowjob, with Bucky taking his time, worshiping Steve's cock until Steve's panting, and pulling at his hair a little harder as he thrusts between Bucky's lips. Bucky just sucks him harder, holding on to him until Steve exhales shakily, and comes.

* * *

  
  
Afterward Steve kisses him, brushing his hair back from his face as he looks at Bucky. "What is it?"

"Something Tony brought up...I should have tried harder to find you when I never got a response to my letters." He keeps thinking about what Sam said, and how the letters should have been sent back if they weren't delivered or forwarded. 

"It's okay." Steve tries to tell him.

"But it's not." Bucky says desperately. "I waited and you never came...and I was so fucking mad at you, Steve and I can't bear that. It makes me feel sick to my stomach."

“You have the right to be mad at me, Buck." Steve says quietly. 

“All right so I’m mad! I’m mad you never showed up. All these years and I just thought you didn’t want to be my friend any longer.” He swallows. “Sometimes I thought someone had told you what had happened, how I had been captured and I thought that must have been it.” He doesn't like to think about it....doesn't like to think that was why Steve would have turned on his back on him, but it had been a long ten years. He'd had a lot of time to think about all the other possibilities.

“Bucky.” Steve says gently. "Hey, it's okay."

“It must have been that you thought I was a coward, cause it couldn’t have been the queer thing.” Bucky’s voice breaks and goes soft. “I was so careful. I never wanted that to be a reason for you to walk away.” He hears the catch in his own voice and tries not to let it through, but a sob escapes him all the same.

"Buck, Buck, hey, hey." Steve catches him, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. "It's okay."

"It's not." Bucky sobs. "It's not." He catches his breath, gulping back another one. "I was so scared you'd never speak to me again if you found out. But all those nights in the camp, I kept thinking, if I make it out of this, I'm gonna tell Steve. And it wasn't even I was gonna tell you I loved you. I wasn't gonna put that pressure on you to make you think you had to respond...but I had to tell you. I thought I would burst if I kept it in another moment, and then..." His voice is rough by now, his throat dry. "You never came."

Steve just wraps his arms around him tighter, holding him close. Bucky leans his head against his chest, just resting there, listening to Steve's heartbeat.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" He asks quietly.

“I don’t know." Steve murmurs. He strokes Bucky's hair softly. “I wanted to. It was complicated. I liked girls back then too. I still like girls, Buck. It's not so clear cut...I didn't want you to think I was faking it or something. I was so scared of hurting you." He kisses Bucky's hair. "I'm still scared I'm gonna hurt you." He pauses. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my clients cancelling because of the marks."

"I know." Bucky tells him. "I don't want you to be afraid of hurting me, okay?"

“How about you don’t be afraid to tell me stuff and I’ll try not to be afraid I’ll hurt you, okay?”

“Sounds good to me.” Bucky kisses him.

"I'm not doing this forever, you know." Steve tells him. "I have a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Bucky snuggles up against his chest, running his fingers through Steve's chest hair. 

"A retirement plan actually. Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." Bucky says, but his voice is muffled. 

"I told you."

"Steve you're in the prime of life here."

"I know, but I still think about the future and what I want." He wraps his fingers around Bucky's, sliding them alongside each other, just touching Bucky's hand is a wonder. "Wanna hear about it?"

"You know I do." Bucky says.

"I wanna get a cabin." Steve tells him. "Arizona maybe, or Montana. Somewhere with a lot of space, where we can see the stars at night."

"We?" Bucky says.

"Yeah." Steve squeezes his hand. "If you want to come with me. That would be ideal. More than ideal."

"I'd like that." Bucky says drowsily.

"We'll have room for your cat." Steve tells him. "And maybe we'll get a dog too. And a shed out back for your bike." 

"You should get a pickup truck." Bucky murmurs. "Tell more about the cabin."

"It'll be up somewhere in the pines." Steve tells him about his dream home until Bucky drifts off to sleep.

* * *

“I’m glad you two have sorted things out.” Thor says the next day over making dinner. “But that doesn’t settle the matter that you’ve lost clients because of my marks.”

“Well, just two.” The other ones he can reschedule. Steve shrugs. “Thor, it doesn’t matter.” 

“All the same you’ve lost business because of me.” Thor frowns. “That’s not acceptable.”

“It’s not your fault.” If Thor had been an asshole or acted like all the marks were his due, he would have charged him extra for them but because Thor’s well, _Thor_, all Steve wants to do is reassure him that it’s okay.

“They’re literally caused by me. I should reimburse you.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Yes I do.”

“No, you don’t. I don’t want you to do that.” Steve’s obstinate about this. “I feel bad enough about charging you as it is.” 

“Why would you feel bad about that?” 

“Because.” Steve scratches his head. “It doesn’t feel like a job…being with you.” That’s the problem.

Thor cocks his head, looking at him. “What if it wasn’t a job?”

“What?’

“You’re already seeing Bucky. We could also be more romantically involved if you would like that.”

Steve’s smile is slow but there. “Are you asking me to go out with you?”

“Wouldn’t that be better?” Thor comes over and wraps his arms around him. “Wouldn’t that make more sense?”

Steve squirms. “I don’t…”

“What is it?”

“I don’t know.” Steve says again. “How would Bucky feel about that?” He doesn’t want to infringe on Bucky’s relationship with Thor, if it would complicate things or make them worse.

Thor blinks. “I thought it would make Bucky happy. He’s the one who has trouble with…” He trails off.

“I know he has issues with it. Although I think our talk last night helped. ” Steve sighs quietly. “It’s just….I don’t want to complicate things in any way.”

“I know.” Thor says. “Just remember that I have no objection to it.” Thor spans his hands over Steve’s hips, clipping his thumbs into his jean loops and drawing him even closer. “I love your body and your lack of shame in using it. I love the thought that others find you beautiful and worthy of worship.”

Steve’s eyes flutter half closed. Why the fuck was that so arousing and embarrassing to hear all at once? 

“Tell me again,” Thor murmurs, his mouth hot on Steve’s neck “About the man who likes my marks.”

* * *

Bucky comes home later and finds them playing pool in the rec room.

“Game and match.” Thor shouts as he wins.

Steve just leans on his cue and laughs. He looks up and sees Bucky first. “Buck!”

“Hey.” Bucky smiles at him. “So….” He looks at Thor, and then Steve. “I think there’s something we should all talk about.” He'd meant to talk to Thor about beforehand, but suddenly just seeing the two of them together, he decides to just come out with it.

“Oh?” Thor looks up.

“Yeah.” Bucky folds his arms across his chest. “I think we should all date. As long as you two want to, I mean.”

Steve just grins at him. “Are you kidding?”

“That way you can tell Stark it’s all just personal, and he’ll get off your back about it. Not that that's the only reason." Bucky adds hastily, "But you know what I mean."

“That doesn’t settle the matter of the marks though.” Thor frowns. “I can try to be more gentle.” 

Steve rolls his eyes. “I love it when you’re gentle, but I also love it when you’re rough. I don’t want to give that up. Don’t worry about it, I mean it. I’m gonna narrow my client list and, it’ll be people who can handle the marks and that’s all there is to it, okay?”

“If you’re sure.” Thor doesn’t sound 100% convinced so Steve goes around the pool table and kisses him. 

“I’m very sure.” Steve tells him and then he goes to Bucky. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Bucky asks, slipping his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“For sharing your boyfriend.”

Bucky grins. “Our boyfriend.”

“Our boyfriend.” Steve smiles. “I like the sound of it.”

“Not half as much as I do.” Thor says, grinning at both of them. “Now, let’s go for a swim.”

* * *

They’re on the roof of Loki’s penthouse apartment. Loki had shown him the garden he had up there and it’s such a nice night with the moon overhead. Steve had told Loki he wanted to fuck him up here, and Loki had simply asked. “How do you want me?”

And so here they are. 

Steve shifts slightly, getting into position. He runs his hands over Loki's side. "Sure you're doing okay?"

Loki nods, his eyes half closed in the moonlight as he sits there on Steve's lap. He had told Steve to pick out some toys from the collection and now, Steve can't help admiring the picture Loki makes, naked except for the small silver clamps attached to the rings on his nipples. The way his shoulders are drawn taut behind him, held in place by the cuffs at his wrists. 

Steve trusts that he'll be truthful here, and by now he knows Loki doesn't like to be questioned a lot during sex. But at the same time Steve needs him to let him know if something is wrong. So he grips Loki's jaw, forcing him to meet his gaze head-on. 

"You will tell me if something is wrong, or you need something, understood?"

There's a brief tic at the corner of Loki's jaw. "Yes."

"Good boy." Steve releases his jaw. "Now fuck yourself on my dick."

Loki shivers as he starts to move. The clamps tighten and drag on both of his nipples and he gulps in a sharp breath as he rocks forward. His cuffed wrists flex tightly behind his back. His thighs are spread wide over Steve's. He's moving entirely by the force of his hips. Each motion sinking him deeper upon Steve's cock, making him shudder.

He shudders again as Steve leans in to mouth at his nipple. Steve then leans in to kiss along the expanse of Loki's neck. Every brush of his lips makes Loki shiver with pleasure. He shifts to kiss the other side of Loki's neck before dipping down to bite at his nipple again.

Loki utters a helpless groan.

"You like that, don't you?" Steve murmurs. He lifts one hand to cup the back of Loki's neck, stroking his skin with his thumb, as he leans in to bite at the same nipple before until it's flushed and hardened. 

"Please," Loki murmurs. 

In response Steve spreads his thighs wider, letting Loki sink even further on his dick with a helpless moan. They're so close now, he can feel the cool metal from Loki's clamps rubbing against his chest. 

Steve leans in to capture Loki's lower lips sucking on it gently before kissing him again. Every time he kisses Loki, he feels the desire welling up inside the man, almost as though he's starved it, for any kind of touch, really. With another client Steve might be tempted to ask if it had been a while, but with Loki he's unwilling to cross that line. It's too intimate and besides, he's not entirely sure Loki would even tell him the truth.

* * *

At the end of the evening Loki pulls on his black robe and they share a drink as Steve gets dressed.

"Big plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, actually." Steve grins. "Going to a Halloween party with my boyfriends.” There’s only the faintest inflection on the plural; he’s still testing it out. And he doesn’t really expect Loki to notice anyway.

There’s only the slightest pause before Loki nods to himself. "That sounds nice." He takes a sip of his drink. "Have a good time."

"I intend to." Steve smirks at him. "Till next time."

"Next time." Loki echoes.

* * *

Bucky straightens his vest again. “Do they actually live here?” He can handle living in Thor’s place, but this is ridiculous for daily life. He can’t picture either Val or Carol living here regularly. It would be absurd.

Thor shakes his head. “No, they prefer their loft on the beach, but for parties, Carol does like to make a splash.”

They all stop and look up at the mansion again before entering. It’s the perfect definition of a haunted mansion, tall and unearthly with wraith-like curtains fluttering at the windows and flickering lights and shrieks of raucous, eerie laughter echoing through the halls. Soft, ghostly voices whisper at the main entrance as they make their way up the drive. But then the door swings open, and it’s definitely a party happening inside.

It’s not as noisy as Thor’s birthday party, Bucky discovers, or rather it’s different level of noise. There’s no shortage of party happening, that’s for sure. For example, there’s the couple having sex in the vestibule. Really energetic sex. Bucky can’t watch and he can’t look away either.

Steve touches his arm for a moment. “You don’t object?”

He could be talking about the nerves that nerves that Bucky had hoped wasn’t too obvious, but of course Steve can tell. Or he could be talking about the plug that’s currently inside Bucky, right now this very moment. He squirms, feeling it throughout his body.

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Steve strokes his arm and then casually lets his hand drift down to squeeze Bucky’s ass. “Can’t wait to fuck you later.”

Bucky definitely doesn’t tremble at that. “Or we could just go home and fuck now.”

He likes parties okay, doesn’t even mind the costume part, but he would easily give it up just to be home with Steve and Thor right now. Especially with how they both look in their costumes. Bucky knows Steve was going for classic horror monster, but to be honest the vampire costume just looks sexy as hell on him. Even with his hair all slicked back, it fucking works. 

As for Thor, Bucky could just about come simply from looking at him. The classic Greek god costume falls well above his knees, exposing a lot more thigh than Bucky’s used to seeing when they’re out in pubic. Frankly it’s just not fair to show off those thighs unless they’re about to bone. Quite simply Thor was born to wear a toga.

“Oh no.” Thor breaks in. “You bet me that you could wear the plug all evening and not come until we fuck you.” 

Bucky sighs. He’d felt more comfortable about the bet before Thor had picked out the plug. It was small and subtle so he was never as full as he wanted. It's never quite enough, yet just thick that enough he's constantly teased all the time. And it was ridged so subtly, so the teasing is particular in its nature, rubbing ever so lightly against his prostate, barely a whisper of a touch. Just enough and yet not.

“All good.” He tells Thor. “Like we said, till the end of the evening.”

“That’s my boy.” Thor murmurs, kissing him. He nudges Bucky inside the house and into the waiting party.

“Jinx!” Val yells when she sees Bucky and Bucky has to laugh at the sight of her costume. He looks down at his own vest and tight trousers and boots and sighs. 

“Why do you look so much better than me?”

“Born lucky.” Val shrugs. “Come on, Solo Part Deux. Let’s get a beer.”

“Catch you later.” Steve says, while Thor says, “Have fun!”

Bucky follows her gladly over to the bar, glancing over to where Carol is keeping court in the corner. She looks extremely dramatic and gothic but he can’t place the look. “What’s she supposed to be?”

“You didn’t see Legend?”

“Nope.”

“Well, there’s an extremely pretty princess in it, and at one point she wears that.” Val nods at her girlfriend.

“Gotcha.”

She hands him a beer and they clink bottles. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.”

“We should definitely get a picture of our smuggling looks.” Val tells him. “There’s a photographer around here somewhere.” 

She locates the guy and drags Bucky over to him. They take a picture with their pistols in a dramatic pose, and Bucky only barely manages to keep from laughing because Val is being incredibly serious. After that she releases him into the wild. 

He wanders around the party for a while, drinking his beer and trying to avoid the dance floor. Any movement like that and he knows he won’t even have a fighting chance of wining this bet. So far he’s doing okay, but the night is young.

The haunted mansion is two stories tall with the main floor hosting most of the party. But the decorations and music fill the entire mansion and from the couples and threesomes disappearing from time to time up the stairs, Bucky knows the party continues upstairs as well. 

* * *

Steve’s enjoying the party, though he lost track of Thor and Bucky, and he’s still keeping an eye out for Bucky, just to make sure everything’s going okay.

Sam and Darcy, Thor's assistant, are slow dancing, which is a fascinating dynamic in Steve's opinion mostly because Sam is dressed as Gomez Addams and Darcy’s dressed as a dominatrix, and it really fucking works. He passes the bar where Nat in her pirate costume is listening to Nebula (Morticia to Sam's Gomez) tell a story telling a story that he dimly remembers the punchline of. If he remembers it correctly, it involves stargazing and a nudist colony. She nods at him as he passes and he returns it.

“Rogers.” A tall Captain Kirk comes up to him. 

“Captain.” Steve grins at Tony. “Nice costume.”

“Thanks.” Tony looks around, smoothing his hair. “Can you do me a solid?”

“What?”

“Introduce me to the Spock over there?” He gestures towards the other end of the bar and Steve follows his gaze.

“Oh, that’s Bruce. He’s a friend of Thor’s.”

“Cool, cool, so introduce me.”

“Are you being shy?” Steve teases. “This is new.”

“Shut up.” Tony takes him by the shoulders. “Come on, be a pal.”

Steve shakes his head and goes over, bringing Tony with him.

“Hey Bruce.” Steve says.

Bruce turns. “Oh, hi, Steve. Or should I say, Dracula?”

“Thank you.” Steve gives a dramatic swoop of his cape.

“Nice to see you.” Bruce looks curiously at Tony.

“This is a friend of mine. Tony, Bruce. Bruce, Tony.” Steve gestures. “I thought the two of you should meet, what with the both of you belonging to Starfleet and everything.”

Bruce looks down at his Spock costume like he’d almost forgotten about it. “Oh yeah.” He looks at Tony with more interest now. “You’re a fan, I take it?”

“Are you kidding? I was at the very first convention.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Tony moves in smoothly. “The last time was –“

Steve wanders off, knowing that the two of them will be just fine.

* * * 

Thor’s also enjoying the party. He knows where he wants the night to end. He has every intention of fucking Bucky and Steve later, but for now, he’s simply enjoying wandering the mansion, watching the couples around him.

“Thor!” Val claps him on the back and hands him a shot.

He does a round of shots with Val, who asks if Bucky had been doing any more fights lately.

“Not lately.” Thor says, remembering that he still needs to ask if Bucky’s told Steve about that.

“By the way, from one Han Solo about another, your boyfriend is hot as hell.” Val tells him loudly. “You’re a lucky man.”

“I’m extremely lucky.” Thor tells her proudly. “You know the blonde vampire?”

“The one with the beard?”

“Exactly.” Thor says. “He is both my boyfriend and Bucky’s as well.”

“Get out of town!” Val’s mouth crinkles into a warm grin. “That’s fucking awesome.”

“But also you’re an extremely lucky woman.” Thor tells her warmly. “Carol is gorgeous.”

“She is, isn’t she?” Val smiles dreamily across the room at Carol who waves at them. “Little secret. I’m gonna pop the question by Christmas.”

“What! That’s amazing.” Thor envelopes her in a warm embrace. “You’re getting married, that’s incredible news!” He’s genuinely happy for her, for both of them, but all the same there’s a pang of…something, longing, perhaps. 

“Keep it a secret though.” She warns, returning the hug. “It’s going to be a surprise.”

“Of course. My lips are sealed.”

“Thor!” 

They both turn to see Carol standing there with a glass of champagne, beaming at them. 

“Happy Halloween!” 

“Happy Halloween!” They all clink their glasses and Thor smiles widely at her.

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Thor says. “I’m just so happy to be here. It’s a great party.” He hugs her while glancing at Val who makes a slashing motion across her throat, mouthing, “You will die if you tell her.”

“Come on.” Carol draws back. “You still owe me that arm-wrestling contest.”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

Steve gets a cocktail and wanders into the broad hallway, and there by the staircase, he takes a moment to lean against the wall and sip his drink in peace. 

Along the staircase, drifts a Goblin King, and Steve can’t help smiling as he sees him approach. He’d enjoyed Labyrinth and this guest is doing a marvelous job, whoever he is.

The goblin king comes over to him and takes his hand, looking at him speculatively. He moves in, brushing a hand op Steve’s chest. Steve smiles in response. The mask covering the man’s face only reveals his mouth and lower jaw. His mouth is sensual and Steve watches as a slender tongue slinks out to lick those lips and back again.

The goblin king strokes one of Steve’s nipples through his shirt, plucking at it playfully until Steve sucks in a breath. The goblin king merely grins and leans in, brushing his lips lightly over Steve’s lips and then lower, sucking on that taut nub.

Steve sighs breathlessly as the heated mouth upon him draws more and more sensation out of him. It’s playful but urging, and he’s growing aroused in no time.

The mouth draws off and moves over to the other nipple, letting Steve’s shirt fall open to reveal his entire upper chest. Steve’s head falls back against the wall of the stairway. He can hear the noise of the party, see it through the open hallway, but all he can focus on is the mouth moving upon his nipples, and then the goblin king sinks to his knees and leans in, his breath warming over Steve’s groin, but doesn’t touch. Not at first.

The goblin king leans in and licks along the curve of Steve’s cock through his pants and then straightens up. His thumb plays over Steve’s nipple one last time and then he turns and disappears away up the staircase.

Steve takes a deep breath and makes an attempt at pulling his shirt closed but his nipples are still sensitive and taut, clearly visible through the sheer material. He gives up and just takes a gulp of his cocktail, trying to quell his arousal and failing.

* * *

Meanwhile Thor and Carol find a table for their contest and sit down. Val brings a fresh drink and a crowd with her to watch. Thor’s touched to see Bruce there, watching in spite of his aversion to violence. He also spots Stark, Steve's boss, standing there beside him. Interesting, Thor thinks and then turns his attention back to the game at hand.

"Come on." Carol sticks her tongue out at him.

Thor smirks. “Are you sure ready for this?”

“Come on, big guy.” She flexes. “Think you can take me?”

They begin and Thor grunts as Carol holds fast. She’s stronger than she looks and the battle is surprisingly even. They strain back and forth, neither of them gaining any ground. Carol smirks at him and Thor makes a face back.

Over her shoulder he spots a familiar brunette. Peggy’s here. Peggy is talking to someone, a blonde woman, and laughing with her. As her blonde companion turns her head and reaches for her drink, Thor recognizes her.

“Son of a bitch!” Thor says and Carol slams his arm down with a howl of triumph.

Thor grins weakly at her. He offers her congratulations, grabs his drink and extricates himself from the ensuing conversation. He takes a moment to make sure he saw who he thought he saw.

* * *

Bucky leans on the balcony, looking out over the courtyard. At this angle, he’s even more aware of the plug inside him. Between the plug rubbing at him, teasing him, and the various erotic activities of the party, it’s starting to wear at him.

To be quite frank, he hadn’t been totally prepared for this. He _knows_ Val and Carol held sex parties, but it’s one thing to know something and another to see it happening. Quite another, to see a mummy making out with a King Kong.

In one corner of the courtyard on the sofas he can see Jane getting cozier and cozier with Val and Carol, and he smiles, thinking, yeah that seems about right. On the dance floor Thor is still dancing with Darcy while Nat and Sam are talking by the bar. Nebula is dancing with an brunette woman dressed as some alien he dimly recognizes from some movie. Peggy’s talking intimately with that blonde woman. She’d been there all evening, and he hadn't wanted to interrupt just to say hello. There are people who look familiar in their masks and costumes, and he figures most of them were probably at Thor's birthday party. 

He starts to straighten up, when a light hand brushes over his ass. It’s a subtle touch but enough that Bucky bites his lip. 

“About time.” He says, turning to smile at Steve.

To his surprise, it’s not Steve. It’s another guest, dressed as the Goblin King, and yeah he has the bulge to match David Bowie’s, which is quite impressive. Bucky’s not proud that his brain, and his eyes, goes there immediately but in his defense, it’s right there.

“Oh sorry.”

“No need to apologize.” A smooth voice purrs from the mask. The goblin king leans in, his hand brushing Bucky’s ass again. “You look abandoned.”

“I’m fine.” Bucky grips the balcony rail. It’s like the guy knows exactly what he’s doing, knows about the plug, even though he can’t possibly.

“Are you?” the voice whispers and this time the hand lingers on his ass, stroking subtly down the cleft.

Bucky sucks in a sharp breath and looks directly into the goblin king’s eyes. They’re dancing with mischief as the hand strokes him.

“Who would be so foolish as to leave you all alone?”

“Look.” Bucky starts to say, turning towards him and the goblin king turns as well, facing him. Only now the man’s hand slides over the front of Bucky’s trousers. Bucky looks down at the hand touching him and then up again. “I’m flattered but.”

“Shhh.” The goblin king tells him. He cups him and then leans in. 

At first Bucky thinks he’s going to kiss him, but then as he leans back against the wall, he relaxes. The goblin king is just holding him there with his back against the wall, with his _ass_ up against the wall more likely. Bucky bites back a moan as the goblin king moves in closer, and his ass presses harder against the wall.

“Close your eyes.” The goblin king tells him and for unfathomable reason Bucky does.

The hand shifts and then it’s inside his pants, stroking his cock, while the warmth of his breath ghosts over Bucky’s throat, lips grazing against his skin.

Bucky gasps faintly and then the lips are teasing at the collar of his shirt, and then pulling it open to nip at his nipples. Bucky’s cock throbs inside the goblin king’s hand.

He bites his lip as the plug shifts inside him. God, he needs to come.

There’s the faintest brush of lips across his mouth and Bucky’s lips part hungrily. And then there’s a cool and delicate tongue sliding inside his mouth, pervasive and delicious. The hand stroking his cock is slow and teasing, rubbing his head. Bucky leans into the hand, like it doesn’t fucking matter the man is a complete stranger and he’s getting Bucky off in a corner. It’s still a public party. Anyone could walk by anytime. 

The lips draw back and Bucky follows, eyelids fluttering open.

“You’re so close, aren’t you?” the goblin king murmurs, squeezing him, teasing him, until Bucky’s eyes close again as he groans. “Desperate for it.”

He leans in and his tongue teases Bucky’s ear. “So ready, so eager, so hungry to be fucked.”

His hand squeezes Bucky again and then abruptly he’s gone.

Bucky’s eyes open again. He’s leaning against the wall, cock pulsing against the front of his pants. It takes him a moment to focus on what just happened. What the fuck.

He needs to find Thor and Steve _now._

* * *

It is indeed Lorraine that is sitting with Peggy. Thor takes a sip of his drink and goes over to them with a purposeful manner.

“Peggy, so nice to see you again. Who’s your friend?”

“Thor.” Peggy smiles up at him. “Good to see you. This is Lorraine.”

“Pleasure.” Lorraine murmurs.

“Likewise.” Thor says. 

They look levelly at each other.

“How do you two know each other?’ Thor takes a sip of vodka. He knows he’s being pushy, but he needs to know.

“We met at a party actually.” Lorraine says levelly.

“How about that?” Thor takes another sip. “Such a good way to meet people.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Lorraine leans in towards Peggy. “Would you be a dear and get me another drink, please?”

“Of course.” Peggy smiles at her. Her hand brushes Lorraine’s knee as she rises. “I’ll be right back.” She gives Thor a sideways glance as she goes.

He takes her vacated seat on the sofa. He knows she knows something’s up. Peggy’s not a fool. But for right now he doesn’t care.

“Now.” Lorraine says when Peggy’s out of earshot. “Is there something you’d like to say?”

“What are you doing here?” Thor demands. 

“I’m here on a date with a woman I’ve been seeing. Why are you?”

“I’m here with my boyfriends.” Thor says indignantly.

“Well then, we’re both here as guests with our lovely companions.” Lorraine looks at him. “I don’t see any reason why we should make this any more unpleasant than it has to be. Do you?”

Thor pauses. It’s true. There’s no reason why he should be annoyed with her, except one particular reason, and they both know it. 

“I beg your pardon.” He says reluctantly. “There’s nothing personal in my questions. It’s simply…” He pauses again and then says, quite simply. “I’m jealous.”

Lorraine looks at him carefully. “Of…”

“You. Your time with Loki.” He can’t be more honest than that.

There’s understanding in her eye, and he knows her question was seeking confirmation, not new information. She already knows.

And Thor can’t bear that. “Anyway, I’ll be going. Apologies for disturbing you.” He starts to rise.

“Thor.” Lorraine reaches out, placing a hand on his arm. “I don’t know whether this is a good idea to tell you or not. But I’m not seeing Loki any longer.”

Thor pauses and then nods. “Thank you for telling me.” 

She nods and he goes off.

* * *

Loki waits till he finds an empty room before he pulls off the mask. He sucks in a deep lungful of air, trying to calm himself. But he can’t keep his heart from racing. The moment he saw Lorraine there, he had had to get out of there. He'd only had time to notice she was with the same brunette from her club, which means it’s personal and he takes a moment to consider that she dropped him as a client because she’s besotted with a pretty pair of breasts, but deep down he knows Lorraine is professional, and it wouldn’t matter how many people she was dating, if she chose to keep him as a client.

No this is simply bad luck that she happens to be at the party. He has to get out of here. It’s a shame. He wanted to play more with Steve at least. Though Barnes had been oddly enjoyable as well. He had been unexpectedly responsive. It would have been fun to make him come, since Thor had so planned on him not coming until he got his hands on him later, but all the same…

He takes another breath and replaces the mask. It’s time to leave the party.

* * *

“Thor!” Val finds him again. “This is very important.”

“What?”

“Do you mind if?” She gives a discrete nod towards the dance floor where Jane is dancing closely with Carol and smiling at her.

Thor follows her gaze. “Oh. Oh.” He looks at Val again. “Are you kidding? Of course it’s fine. And obviously up to Jane, at any rate.”

“Well, yeah, I know. I just like to make sure things are okay before I hit on a friend’s ex.”

“You are a true friend.” Thor clasps her arm. “You have my blessing. Have fun.”

Val grins and goes over to join them, dancing up close behind Jane who turns and grins at her. Her eyes catch sight of Thor and she smiles at him as well.

Thor raises his drink in a salute. At least someone is having fun.

All around him are happy couples and partygoers, drinking and carousing. He can’t help wondering what it would be like to attend a party like this with Loki.

* * *

Loki watches them as he slinks down the staircase, the happy couples dancing together, the assorted sexual activities happening in the private alcoves. He drifts past them, watching idly. Carol, the hostess, and the one who invited him in the first place since Loki always provided the very best product for her parties, had her head between the legs of Thor’s ex, while the other driver, kissed her mouth, stroking her breast. Loki barely pauses at the sight, though he wonders if Thor is aware of this, and then he simply assumes he already is.

Thor is like that after all, Loki thinks as he leaves the house, letting the noise and the party fall away behind him. So generous and warm with his friends, even on matters that intimate. He wonders what it would be like, to be amongst that chosen circle, something he hasn’t been remotely near since he was a teenager. At least he was allowed to linger on the fringe back then.

Loki sucks in a tight breath and releases it as he reaches his car. He will not think of that tonight. He takes a last look at the mansion behind him and then gets into his car and drives away.

* * *

“Bucky.”

Bucky turns his head and there’s Steve, finally. Steve who looks unbelievably sexy in his swooping white shirt and tight black trousers and that thick black cape, with his hair slicked black.

“God.” Bucky reaches for him gratefully. “Steve, I’m dying here.” He can see Steve’s nipples through his shirt and he needs to taste them right the fuck now.

“Oh yeah?” Steve reaches for him in turn, squeezing his ass, making Bucky groan. “How do you feel?”

“So fucking horny.” Bucky kisses him hungrily. “I had this guy feel me up.” 

“Yeah?” Steve pulls off, grinning at him. “Was it hot?”

“Yes, definitely. Too hot.” Bucky groans, “and now…I just…”

Steve slips a hand between his legs and nearly groans himself at his arousal there. “Fuck, you’re so hard.”

“You’re telling me.” Bucky gasps. “Where the hell is Thor when we need him?”

“Come on.” Steve tugs him by his wrist. “We’ll find him.”

* * *

They look out over the party and Steve spots Thor at the bar. He waves at him until Thor looks up and sees him. 

“Come up here.” Steve gestures and Thor nods, moving through the party, heading for them on the stairs.

He meets them at the top of the staircase. 

Bucky immediately leans up to kiss him. “Come on.”

“Oh, where are we going?”

“I need you to fuck me now.” Bucky says impatiently.

“He got felt up by a hot stranger.” Steve tells Thor.

“Is that right?” Thor slides his hand between Bucky’s cheeks, pressing against the plug. “Were you slutting around for him? Did you want him to fuck you?”

“Not gonna lie, I might have let him.” Bucky pants. “I was so ready.”

He leads the way down the hall and pushes open the first door he finds, fortunately to an unoccupied room and thankfully there’s a wide canopy bed waiting there with candles lit all around the room. He stops. This is good.

“Get on the bed.” Thor commands, reaching under his toga to stroke himself.

“You’re not wearing any underwear.” Steve breathes. “Fuck.”

Thor glances at him, smirking.

Bucky takes half a step towards the bed, kicking off his boots and pulling down his pants and briefs in one shaky gesture. He needs more, he needs them to touch him. And then he reaches for Steve, kissing him, ignoring Thor’s command about the bed.

Instead Bucky crushes Steve up against the wall, kissing his chest. “Fuck.” He licks at Steve’s nipples hungrily, wanting to somehow be all over him and Thor all at once, needing that, needing to touch them both. He feels like he’s on fire with desire.

Thor comes up behind him, pressing against him, kissing Bucky’s throat, sucking at him. His aroused cock rubs against Bucky’s ass, right against the plug, and Bucky groans.

“Please, fuck me. Fuck me. Please Thor.” He babbles, not caring how it looks or sounds, he needs Thor inside him. 

He kisses Steve as Thor rubs against him, just fucking teasing him.

“Get on the bed then.” Thor nips at his neck. “Unless you want me to fuck you against the wall here.”

It’s tempting, but if he’s honest, Bucky’s not sure his legs can take it. He’s already so horny he feels like he’s gonna pass out the first time someone touches his dick.

Steve strokes him through his trousers. “Come on, baby.” 

So Bucky lets himself be led over to the bed and Thor presses him down into the bed and Bucky groans as his dick rubs against the sheets. 

Thor takes the plug out and draws a slow breath at the sight before him. His hands smooth over Bucky’s but cheeks, caressing them. “You look so perfect like this.”

“So hungry to be fucked?” Bucky murmurs, remembering the words the goblin king whispered to him as he stroked him.

“Yeah,” Thor says. “That’s exactly it.”

He slicks his cock and rubs it against Bucky’s waiting hole while Steve keeps kissing him.

“Spread wider.” Thor murmurs, gripping his hips. “Show yourself to me.”

Bucky gasps as the head of Thor’s cock pushes past his rim. His legs are spread wide as Thor fucks him, squeezing his ass cheeks. “Steve.”

“Mmm.” Steve lets him mouth at the front of his trousers, but doesn’t let him have his cock entirely. Bucky sucks hungrily at the bulge there, remembering the goblin king there too, and wondering what he would have done if the man had pushed him to his knees. He shudders and comes, thinking of sucking a stranger's cock and liking it.

Thor keeps rocking into him, fucking him long after Bucky’s come and slumped on the bed. He feels lazy and spent and unable to move. Thor’s still hard, and Bucky bites back a moan as he pulls out of him.

“Come here, Thor.” Steve murmurs, unbuttoning his trousers and slowly taking his cock out now. 

Thor settles in front of him and Steve just reaches under the hem of his toga to stroke him.

Bucky lies there in a haze as Thor slides down on Steve’s dick, Steve sitting up, and cupping his face, kissing Thor as he rocks their bodies together. They’re a sight to see, Bucky thinks. One he’s never going to take for granted, and one he will always thoroughly enjoy. 

Thor brushes the hair back from Steve’s face as he comes, panting softly. “Let’s go home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Steve smiles at both of them.

* * *

They put the plug back inside Bucky for the drive home. 

By the time he gets home he’s hard again and Steve grabs his ass, leading him straight to the bedroom. There he takes off all of Bucky’s clothes, playing his hands over Bucky’s body like he can’t get enough.

“I wanna watch Thor fuck you again, all slow and lazy.” He murmurs in Bucky’s ear. “See how long he can make you last this time.” His fingers pluck at the plug, toying with it.

Bucky groans at the thought. He knows how long Thor is capable of dragging that out. Knows exactly what it will taste like and how his body will feel. 

Thor’s already undressed, discarding the toga and garland in one easy gesture. He grasps Bucky’s hips and draws out the plug, making Bucky gasp. Thor grips his ass, pulling Bucky closer and thrusting in with one smooth thrust, so slick and easy.

Bucky groans, panting at the rhythm Thor starts, slow and steady. Bucky’s reduced to only this, this room, this cock inside him and Steve’s gaze upon him. The heat of the room overwhelms him. He can feel the sweat start to roll down his back.

Thor simply keeps fucking him, working Bucky into a slow sensuous frenzy with each thrust of his cock. Finally Bucky sinks down on his forearms, ass sticking up in the air. It’s like being rocked by the motion of the sea under a stormy sky. He feels lazy and sated even though his balls hang heavy and tight again. He wishes this could go on forever, being fucked like this. 

“Thor, Thor.” He moans.

Thor reaches down and pulls him upright, still propped up on his cock. He reaches around and wraps his fist around Bucky’s dick.

“Steve.” Thor nods at him and Steve stretches out in front of them. Thor jerks Bucky off with quick, almost painful strokes, letting him shoot all over Steve’s chest and stomach. At the sight of it, Steve covered in his come, Bucky clenches hard around Thor. He feels Thor shudder and grip him harder as he comes, spilling inside of Bucky.

Bucky’s still panting as Thor eases out of him and release him, letting sink down on the bed.

Thor turns his attention to Steve, crawling over him, to start licking the come from his skin. “You look beautiful like this.” He murmurs, licking Steve’s nipple, curling his tongue through Steve’s chest hair.

He cleans Steve off with slow careful strokes, and then reaches down to curl his hand around Steve’s dick. Thor brings him off with a handful of short quick tugs, causing Steve to cry out until he’s spent and shaking. Even then, Thor still keeps hold of his dick until it’s still and soft in his palm. 

Only then does he shift to lie on the bed between the both of them. 

“Come on.” He reaches for both of them. “Sleep now.”

“No shower?” Steve murmurs, already settling in.

“It can wait till tomorrow.” Thor presses a kiss to his hair. 

Bucky rolls closer, breathing in their mingled scents. He watches Steve across Thor’s chest and reaches over to touch his shoulder, sliding down to clasp his hand. Steve smiles sleepily at him.

Thor looks down at Bucky. “Did you have a good time at the party?”

“I did.” Bucky tells him. “It was a good party.”

“Good,” Thor kisses his forehead. “I’m glad.”

He lets Bucky settle into the crook of his arm, and feels the warmth of his and Steve’s joined hands across his stomach. Thor smiles and closes his eyes. 


End file.
